Do Amor e Outros Demônios
by Lady Macbeth2
Summary: Mesmo que eles vivessem e morressem um milhão de vezes, em um milhão de mundos diferentes, o seu amor ainda seria o mesmo.
1. Conto do fundo do mar

**Conto do Fundo do Mar**

A menina vivia em uma ilha deserta, feita só de pedra e vazio. Nada crescia ali, e ela não era exceção, porque ninguém em sã consciência diria que passar dia após dia sentindo o sol queimar a pele e enterrando os pés na areia era crescer.

O homem vivia em um barco, sempre navegando de um lado para o outro, através de mares cinzentos e desconhecidos que eram tão vazios quanto uma ilha deserta. Ele tinha pernas compridas e pés grandes para andar ao redor do mundo, mas correntes de aço prendiam-no ao barco, e tudo o que ele podia fazer, dia após dia, era sentir o sol queimar a pele e brincar de arranhar a madeira do barco com as unhas dos pés.

Um dia, o suave ir e vir das ondas do mar foi substituído por um solavanco que fez as lascas de madeira criadas por seus pés rolar para frente. Depois, foi só o silêncio e a estática da terra firme, de um jeito que ele nunca tinha sentido antes.

O homem tirou os olhos do sol, e foi ofuscado por branco e dourado. Ele nunca tinha visto aquilo, em todas as suas viagens, e perguntou o que era. Ela respondeu do único jeito que sabia, pousando a mão sobre o peito nu e dizendo, como quem guarda as chaves do universo:

- Hiyori.

Ela, no entanto, não devolveu a pergunta, o que foi bom. Ele não saberia mais responder, não a partir daquele instante. Ele era – tinha sido – transição e movimento, eterno e inconstante, e tudo o que ele sabia agora era uma palavra ecoando em seus ouvidos, como nunca antes: Hiyori, Hiyori, Hiyori.

Todo aquele tempo, ele tinha sido uma orquestra tocando sem ninguém para ouvir.

E como não era mais possível viajar sozinho, não quando ele nem mesmo sabia quem era, o convite veio simples e casual. Ela fincou os pés na areia, no entanto, e negou furiosamente. O movimento inconstante das águas do mar a assustava, e ela não queria partir sem saber aonde ia, sem saber com o que ia. Tudo o que ela conhecia era a areia das pedras desgastadas pelo vento e o sol queimando sua pele. Ela não queria conhecer mais, não desconfiando que tudo o que existia além do mar podia ser muito pior.

Ela correu para dentro da ilha, até o topo das escarpas de pedra branca, e ele, acorrentado ao seu eterno movimento, foi impedido de seguir. Sem escolha, ele fincou o barco na terra firme e sentou-se sobre a madeira descascada, esperando.

Às vezes, ela aparecia. Nesses dias, ele afastava os olhos do sol e mergulhava em branco e dourado. Ele ouvia com ternura suas ideiazinhas firmes e simples de quem nunca tinha visto o mundo, e se enrodilhava devagar na insuspeitada armadilha de seus cabelos cor de areia. Ela falava e falava, para encobrir o som das ondas e fingir que não via a cor dos seus olhos de mar, e muito raramente ouvia com relutante fascinação as histórias dele, contos fantásticos de outros mundos que eram todos, na verdade, histórias de amor sobre eles disfarçadas.

Geralmente, no entanto, ela permanecia escondida, distante, perfeitamente visível no topo dos rochedos de sua ilha deserta, mas completamente inalcançável para alguém acorrentado a ondas inconstantes e madeira gasta. Quando isso acontecia, ele fechava os olhos e deixava a cabeça cair para trás, sentindo o sol aquecer seu rosto e as gaivotas ao longe gritando, chamando, lembrando: Hiyori, Hiyori, Hiyori. Ele estendia as mãos para o sol até elas queimarem, e depois as pousava sobre o peito, as pernas, o rosto, mas elas eram grandes demais, erradas demais. Elas não tinham a aspereza da areia e a firmeza da terra firme, e ele suspirava, imitando as gaivotas e gritando, chamando, lembrando: Hiyori, Hiyori, Hiyori. O vento levava as palavras até o alto, e ela achava que poderia até gritar, chamar, lembrar também, se soubesse quem ele era. Mas ele estava sempre oscilando, sempre em movimento, sempre transição. Ele não sabia quem era, como ela podia saber? Então ela fincava os pés na rocha, e pensava que o sol nunca tinha queimado tanto.

Depois ela voltava para ele, às vezes.

Um dia, no longo percurso entre o topo dos rochedos e o barco onde ele esperava, branco e dourado e azul foram cobertos por vermelho, e ela caiu. A água do mar cobriu-se com suas cores, o sussurro das ondas foi coberto pelo grito de seu nome, e o barco agitou-se de um lado para o outro, para e frente e para trás, mas ele estava acorrentado e ela estava dançando rumo ao fundo. O que ele não sabia, no entanto, era que o vento cheio de areia da terra firme e os sussurros das gaivotas tinham desgastado, pouco a pouco, devagar e com paciência, todo o aço de suas correntes, e que novos laços tinham-se amarrado aos seus braços e pernas, ao seu peito e ao seu espírito, laços feitos de cabelo dourado e olhos cor de terra firme, laços que puxavam e arrastavam, devagar e com cuidado, sem força, sem insistência, porque ele não resistiu nem por um segundo à sua suave coerção e deixou-se levar, com um suspiro, que morreu nas águas do mar: Hiyori, Hiyori, Hiyori.

O mar respondeu, retraindo-se e expirando, num sussurro de noiva deflorada.

- Shinji.

Juntos, eles afundaram.

* * *

N.A:

_Então, o negócio é o seguinte._

_Eu tenho dezenas – e dezenas MESMO - de one shots, drabbles e pedaços de histórias muito compridas que provavelmente nunca vou terminar sobre o Shinji e a Hiyori, e sabe de uma coisa? Esse bando de arquivo tava fazendo uma bagunça danada nas minhas pastas. Então decidi juntar tudo o que dava numa pasta só, formar uma coletânea, e ir publicando-a aos pouquinhos. E é isso que vocês vão ver aqui – um bando historinhas sem qualquer relação entre si, algumas longas e outras curtas, algumas com começo, meio e fim muito bem marcados, outras que parecem pedaços de coisa nenhuma, algumas passadas no universo da Bleach que conhecemos tão bem e outras passadas num lugar de conto de fadas, num mundo pós-apocalíptico ou em uma escola que poderia ser a sua. _

_Quanto a essa história em particular, eu a escrevi depois de ver um filme magnífico chamado "O Arco". Vejam se puderem, é realmente maravilhoso, de uma sutileza e delicadeza inigualável. Espero ter alcançado um pouco dessa delicadeza com esse pequena conto cheio de metáforas – e não, não vou explicá-las, vocês são livres para interpretarem como desejarem._

_E por fim, quanto ao título dessa coletânea, não, ele não é meu. É vergonhosamente roubado de um dos livros que eu mais amo no mundo inteiro. Ele se chama, coincidentemente, Do Amor e Outros Demônios, e foi escrito pelo magistral Gabriel García Márquez. É uma história de amor, loucura e demônios, e acredito que seja mais do que apropriada para simbolizar o nosso casal favorito._

_Boa leitura, e saudações._

_Lady Macbeth_


	2. Sobre as flores

**Sobre as flores**

Quando ele a viu na sombra, pequena e rubra e sozinha em meio ao sussurro da relva verde, ele pensou que ela fosse apenas mais uma flor, esperando para ser arrancada. E, porque ele era o tipo de homem que gostava de colher flores, ele pousou os joelhos no chão – só assim para alcançá-la, tão pequena e bem escondida na relva -, estendeu as mãos, tomando todo o cuidado para não esmagar aquela coisinha minúscula entre seus dedos fortes e grandes, e puxou.

Uma exclamação surpresa escapou de sua boca grande de predador, e dedos ensangüentados cobriram-na, buscando o conforto da língua quente e úmida. Menor e mais rubra do que nunca – seu sangue a tinha banhado, afinal de contas –, a flor ria.

Ele era um homem forte e poderoso, o tipo de homem que colhia todas as flores que queria e não estava acostumado a ver seu sangue colorir o mundo. Acima de tudo, ele era o tipo de homem que não desistia, de modo algum, nunca, jamais.

Tomando cuidado com os espinhos – a pequenez traiçoeira da flor não lhe permitira enxergá-los – ele segurou mais uma vez o caule tenro da flor e puxou-a, com força. Ela nem se moveu, rindo e zombando com as raízes bem fincadas na terra rica, e ele desembainhou a espada, porque era um homem grande e poderoso, e não ia deixar uma flor pequena e selvagem humilhá-lo daquele jeito. Endurecendo o coração e trancando a consciência, ele ergueu a espada brilhante no ar e, por um único instante, um raio do sol que se deitava no horizonte chocou-se contra a lâmina e foi lançado rumo à flor.

A coisinha teimosa e feroz riu de novo, mas dessa vez seu riso soou inundado de prazer e contentamento diante da luz e do calor do sol. Ele hesitou e, mais uma vez, um raio de sol desgarrado bateu em sua lâmina e caiu sobre a pequena flor. Dessa vez, ele viu com relutante fascinação a luz fazendo cintilar seu vermelho brilhante – o vermelho do seu sangue - e aquilo encheu o seu peito de um orgulho secreto e envergonhado que apagou toda a irritação e humilhação que tanto o desconcertaram antes.

Ele deixou-se cair sobre a relva, embevecido, esquecido do mundo ao seu redor e do sol que se punha, das outras flores que esperavam para ser arrancadas e das estrelas que observavam, coladas ao céu de veludo. A flor reconheceu alguém especial naquele homem grande e poderoso, que era capaz de deitar-se junto a ela e sorrir ao vê-la rir e zombar e lutar contra o mundo, e de entender que tudo aquilo era revolta e amor e teimosia, e tudo o que uma flor esperando para ser arrancada não devia ser. E, como ele era especial, ela permitiu que ele visse. E ele viu, tudo o que ela tinha para mostrar, todas as suas cores e todas as suas idéias, e todos os seus sorrisos e todas as suas dores, enquanto o mundo girava ao seu redor e, sem que eles percebessem, a terra que era parte dela deslizasse ao redor de seus pés grandes e suas pernas compridas, cobrindo-os, abraçando-os, envolvendo-os ternamente e prendendo-os com uma gentileza que ele aceitaria em qualquer dia.

E então, uma noite, enquanto ela dormia em seu sono de flor inocente e descuidada, ele olhou ao seu redor e percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Um nó de pânico atou-se em sua garganta, mas ele não era apenas forte e poderoso. Ele era também sábio e, por isso, esperou um instante. O nó se desatou, ele respirou livremente, e expirou na forma de um sorriso de gloriosa compreensão.

Ele tinha desperdiçado toda a sua vida arrancando flores que, depois, perdiam suas cores e morriam. Até encontrá-la, teimosa, pequena, zangada, recusando-se firmemente a ser usada e destruída. Em vez disso, ela o obrigara a esperar e se enraizar, a se tornar o que ela era e ficar ao lado dela para sempre. Ela nunca morreria, ele nunca a deixaria. Eles ficariam para sempre ali, lado a lado, envoltos em terra rica e firme e rodeados por um mundo de raios de sol e estrelas sussurrantes.

E, surpreendentemente, era aquilo mesmo que ele queria. Para sempre.

* * *

N.A:

_Divagações sobre o tipo de pessoa que o Shinji poderia ter sido antes de conhecer Hiyori, o tipo de pessoa que ele virou depois, e como o amor pode te mudar, virar do avesso e acorrentar sem que você sequer perceba ou se importe._

_Sim, hoje estou me sentindo muito romântica e feliz. Aumentem essa felicidade mandando reviews e dando suas opiniões, e sugestões para próximas histórias!_

_Saudações,_

Lady Macbeth


	3. Dolores

**Aviso: Quem não quiser ler algo com alusões a sexo e relativa pedofilia (que é algo totalmente criminoso e nojento na vida real, ok?), não leia isso. Está avisado, não reclamem, e espero que voltem para o próximo conto, que provavelmente será mais bonitinho.**

**Dolores**

O cabelo dela, geralmente liso e escorregadio, estava enredado nos dedos dele numa confusão tão grande que lhe pareceu, do fundo de sua mente sonolenta, que ele ficaria eterna e intrinsecamente preso àquela massa de fios dourados. O rostinho infantil – _você tem muita cara de pau, fazendo todas essas sujeiras comigo e depois me chamando de criança_, ela dizia, _mas você é_, ele respondia – estava relaxado numa expressão surpreendentemente doce, que a fazia parecer ainda menor e mais nova do que era. Mesmo através dos lençóis que os separavam pudicamente – _você é muito boba de fazer todas essas sujeiras, e depois ter vergonha de tocar em mim_, ele dizia, _você não entende, idiota_, ela respondia – ele podia sentir o calor desprendendo-se do corpinho delicado, seios que não passavam de meras e suaves colinas na planície branca de seu corpo – _e quem precisa de mais?_, ele perguntava, brincalhão, quando ela ousava mostrar-se perturbada pelo fato – roçando suavemente no seu peito enquanto ela respirava, calmamente, pausadamente, perdida em seu sono pesado de criança.

Ela tinha apenas doze anos. Ela ainda tinha, mesmo depois de um século, e sempre teria, mesmo após o fim do mundo, meio mulher, meio criança, integralmente fúria e força e uma facilidade de quebrar que lembrava a mais fina das porcelanas.

_Você é estranho_, ela dissera no começo, fitando-o com um arzinho contrariado de quem estava determinada a desvendá-lo a qualquer custo, _que tipo de homem se sente atraído por isso?_

Naquele dia ele riu, como se não ligasse a mínima para as perguntas dela, e abafou seus protestos e insultos com um beijo lento e profundo que ela, com sua natureza agressiva e impaciente, teve dificuldade em acompanhar. Com uma mão segurando firmemente a sua cabeça, guiando seus movimentos, e a outra agarrando possessivamente a cintura absurdamente fina, ele abriu a boca dela com a sua e entrou, calmamente, suavemente, como se mexesse numa panela de leite condensado, enquanto sentia a frustração dela crescendo e sua impaciência se agigantando. E aí ela mordeu o seu lábio inferior com intensidade suficiente para tirar sangue, levou o joelho ossudo contra o seu ventre com a força de mil demônios e declarou, irritada, que ele _realmente era uma idiota_. Ele riu, mesmo que a joelhada o tivesse feito ver estrelas e o corte no lábio fosse provocar perguntas embaraçosas no dia seguinte, e puxou-a de volta para a cama.

_Você realmente é um idiota_, ela repetira, só para deixar bem claro, e ele assentira sonolento, já tomado por aquela pesada languidez que sempre o atingia depois. Tranqüilizada, ela então pousara a cabeça em seu peito e fechara os olhos, imergindo imediatamente no sono imperturbável dos inocentes. O dele demorara mais um pouco, sempre demorava, mas ela o cansara com sua energia infindável de quem podia brincar para sempre e, no fim, até os culpados tinham direito ao sono. E então ele a puxara mais para perto, sentindo com profana satisfação cada reentrância do seu corpo minúsculo, prendendo-a contra seus braços e finalmente fechando os olhos, pronto para dormir como o canalha que era.

No dia seguinte, como de costume, ele acordara na cama vazia, como se ela nunca tivesse estado lá. E depois, à hora do almoço, passara por ela e fora cumprimentado com um violento chute na cara, como se ela nunca tivesse estado lá. E mais tarde, depois que o sol já tinha ido embora, ela escondera o rosto em suas roupas e chorara mansamente enquanto ele a acalentava, como se ela nunca tivesse estado lá. E, enquanto abraçava ternamente o minúsculo corpinho sacudido por soluços, assoando o seu nariz com a própria mão e murmurando gentilmente que não, não importava se ela estava suja e usada, um dia ela conheceria alguém por quem se apaixonaria e com quem se casaria como uma noiva virgem, Shinji se perguntava se Hiyori tinha realmente esquecido, ou se tudo aquilo seria apenas dissimulação. Porque no final, sempre, invariavelmente, ela acabava mais uma vez perdida entre seus lençóis, rindo como um espírito da natureza e se fundindo a ele como se fosse a primeira vez. E não importava se aquilo já tinha acontecido várias vezes, tantas vezes, e se no dia seguinte ela iria embora e lutaria, só para ver-se irreversivelmente arrastada de volta mais tarde. Certas coisas nunca mudavam, nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, coisas como, bem, ela só tinha doze. Coisas como ela nunca escaparia e, no final das contas, nunca seria nem mesmo capaz de dizer se queria de fato escapar ou não. Coisas como ela sempre o odiaria por causa do que ele fazia, e exatamente por isso nunca conseguiria viver sem ele. Coisas como ele nunca a deixaria ir, mesmo que o amor dela fosse agridoce e viesse num pacote inextrincável de medo, culpa e autocomiseração.

Coisas como, no final de tudo, apesar de tudo, ele nunca saberia dizer quem, exatamente, que estava sendo usado, destroçado e esmigalhado ali, quem era o vilão e quem era a vítima.

Mulheres, afinal de contas, sabiam enganar como ninguém.

E crianças esqueciam rápido.

* * *

N.A:

_Então, nada bonito. _

_Encarem isso como um estudo de caso de desamor, doentio e potencialmente ilegal, porque de certo ponto de vista dá pra encarar a Hiyori como uma criança, não importando quantos anos tenha – ela se comporta e se parece com uma – e não dá pra negar que o Shinji tem um maldito potencial Humbert Humbert – ele é adulto, se comporta como adulto e se parece com um adulto, mas aceita e se diverte com as atenções da Hiyori como se eles fossem iguais, mesmo que ele não sejam de verdade, mesmo que o potencial destrutivo disso tudo seja tão grande que não é nem engraçado._

_Hiyori não está pronta, e ele usa isso para o seu proveito, sem se importar com as conseqüências. Mas ela também não é totalmente inocente, e talvez ela não seja nem um pouco inocente, porque Hiyori pode parecer uma criança e se comportar como uma, mas na verdade ela é simplesmente um espírito de sabe-se lá quantos anos que não envelhece._

_De qualquer forma, ele a usa, ela se sente usada, ele se sente culpado, ela cai de novo, e tudo se repete. Então, fica a dúvida: quem está destruindo quem?_

_Claro, tudo isso é mera especulação baseada em personagens fictícias que têm apenas uma vaga semelhança com outras personagens fictícias, não tem nada a ver com minhas verdadeiras crenças em relação ao amor e à vida, e fazer isso dói na fangirl romântica escondida em mim, mas foi simplesmente irresistível. É tão mais interessante escrever sobre comportamento patológico, egoísta, (auto) destrutivo e simplesmente errado que sobre amor puro, simples e desinteressado..._

_Por favor, não me matem por retratar o Shinji e a Hiyori desse jeito, eu realmente adoro esses dois, e não acredito que as coisas sejam realmente desse jeito. Lembrem-se de que tudo isso é um mero exercício de escrita e um simples passatempo. Eu não acho que ele seja um Humbert Humbert e ela seja uma Dolores, não de verdade._

_Mas eles _poderiam_ ser._

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_

PS: Para quem não sabe, Humbert Humbert é o protagonista do romance "Lolita" e Dolores é, obviamente, a própria Lolita. E, se o tema não assusta vocês demais, leiam o livro. É uma obra magnífica sobre algo horrível, e uma verdadeira lição de literatura.


	4. Coisas pequenas e feias

**Coisas Pequenas e Feias**

É com uma freqüência assustadora que ele se pega pensando nela, e ele consideraria seriamente buscar um tratamento se a maioria desses pensamentos não fosse do tipo mais desagradável possível.

* * *

Em algum lugar os deuses devem ter colocado uma lista de todas as pessoas boas do mundo. Professoras de creche, pacientes, e carinhosas, e absolutamente virgens, claro. Vendedores de sorvete, sorridentes e irresistíveis em seus imaculados uniformes listrados em branco e vermelho. Velhinhos que levam seus cachorros de estimação para passear ao sol todas as manhãs de domingo. A lista é extensa e variada, repleta de gestos gentis e indefectível inocência, e uma eterna disposição para ver o mundo através de lentes cor de rosa, uma eterna disposição para tornar o mundo cor de rosa.

De qualquer forma, o nome Sarugaki Hiyori, obviamente, não pode ser encontrado em lugar algum dessa lista.

Hiyori não é uma boa garota, e provavelmente nunca foi. Pelo menos não desde a época em que eles se conheceram, há tanto tempo que parece ter sido no começo do universo. Ela era então uma garotinha pequena e zangada, braços cruzados, rosto fechado e ombros curvados mostrando claramente que ela não tinha a menor intenção de se misturar à gente feliz e iludida ao seu redor. Não ela, no entanto, e isso é algo que ele admite com uma fagulha de orgulho e o peito pleno de tristeza, ela nunca se deixou enganar. Nunca, desde que ele a conheceu, nem por um segundo sequer, ela pensou que seria diferente, e isso é algo que é tão impressionante quanto deprimente. Ela nunca esperou nada de bom do mundo e, justiça seja feita – não, ela nunca acreditou em justiça, também -, o mundo nunca lhe deu nada de bom. Ela, ele, todos eles, foram simplesmente esfaqueados pelas costas e obliterados de dentro para fora, mas ela pelo menos estava preparada para aquilo. Ela nunca esperou nada diferente. Ela nunca pensou que o mundo lhe traria algo de bom. Ela nunca deu nada de bom para o mundo, também. Ela não era uma boa garota.

O tempo passa, como não poderia deixar de ser, e Hiyori deixa de ser uma garotinha pequena e zangada para se transformar numa mulher pequena e zangada. Não que você perceba só de olhar para ela – a parte mulher, claro, pois a pequena e zangada é dolorosamente evidente. Mas ela é uma mulher, de qualquer forma, de dentro para fora, de fora para dentro, indubitavelmente e inevitavelmente, toda feita de desejos contidos e idéias sujas e complicadas sobre o que é o universo.

Às vezes, só às vezes, ela pára de bater e xingar e, no intervalo, há tempo suficiente para ela soltar uma ou duas daquelas idéias. São coisinhas estranhas e confusas, que se deslocam como um círculo de serpentes presas por cordões de musselina, todas feitas de cinismo e amargura que não deviam existir num peito tão pequeno e frágil. Não há nada de pequeno ou frágil no seu coração, no entanto, pois ele é maior que o mundo, grande o suficiente para acomodar todas as pessoas que ela ama e admira relutantemente, secretamente, e todos os sonhos inocentes que contradizem a sua natureza desiludida. Ele é forte, também, muito bem protegido e escondido por uma carapaça de pedra e aço que é inquebrável e indestrutível, mas surpreendentemente permeável.

E é por isso que Sarugaki Hiyori não é uma boa garota, nunca foi e nunca vai ser. Ela enxerga demais, luta demais, ama demais. Ela conhece e entende toda a podridão do universo, e não tem medo dela – ela se joga, se mistura, ela enfrenta e se torna a própria sujeira que cobre o mundo, porque você poderia acusar Hiyori de muitas coisas e estar certo, mas covardia não é uma delas. Por isso, quando os sussurros da meia noite levam Hiyori em passos miúdos até o seu quarto, não há nada que ele possa fazer senão aceitar. E, quando as badaladas do meio dia ferem seu ouvido com insultos e sua pele com violências, não há nada que ele possa fazer senão aceitar. E, quando ela abre para ele todos os tons de preto e branco da sua alma suja, não há nada que ele possa fazer senão aceitar, explorar e destruir.

Porque ela não é uma boa garota, e ele não é, não tem, não merece e não quer nada de bom. E, de qualquer forma, o amor não é um conto de fadas. Amor é ter alguém para odiar e usar, alguém para suprir as suas necessidades, tapar os seus buracos e fechar as suas feridas, tudo de um jeito insatisfatório e incompleto e, finalmente, alguém para estar ao seu lado no fim do mundo.

O fim do mundo para Hirako Shinji é uma garota que não é boa nem bonita, é dourado, e vermelho, e sardas, e uma disposição infinita para desafiar os deuses.

* * *

A verdade é que Hiyori não se sente nem de longe tão mal quanto deveria por ter um demônio dentro de si, e esse é provavelmente o motivo pelo qual ela demora tanto para aprender a controlá-lo.

A culpa não é dela. Mas é que, no fundo, o demônio sempre esteve lá.

* * *

Os olhos dele estão sobre ela desde que ela chegou, lambendo-a com a insistência de moscas no verão, e os dedos de seus pés estão inquietos com a vontade de fazê-lo parar, de um jeito ou de outro. Um jeito é simples e fácil, um chute na cara e uma mão cheia de insultos de marinheiro para mostrar que ela não é o tipo de garota que aceita ser olhada como um doce melado. O outro a tenta muito mais, de um jeito que ninguém esperaria, porque a verdade é que ela não consegue parar de pensar em como seria se ela o agarrasse pelo colarinho e o arrastasse para um canto escuro onde ninguém além dele visse que ela não é o tipo de garota que aceita ser olhada como um doce melado, e só olhada.

Hiyori não é uma boneca bonita na prateleira. Ela é feia, pequena e suja, e tudo que ela quer é espalhar essa sujeira até que o mundo inteiro seja como ela. Aí, ela imagina, as coisas não vão mais ser tão estranhas e solitárias. Além disso, Hiyori não sabe ficar quieta, e esse negócio de ser a princesa na torre, venerada de longe e guardada pelo dragão, não é com ela.

Então ela abre caminho até o dragão, passo decidido e espada na mão, decidida a acabar com a raça dele para se mandar da torre ou transformá-lo no seu príncipe, e quando ela finalmente o alcança e pára diante dele, rosto voltado para cima para prender nos olhos dele os seus, a decisão ainda não foi tomada. Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado, só um pouco, para medi-la e descobri-la, e Hiyori contempla o fato de que talvez ele não seja tão idiota quanto parece, porque a verdade é que, de alguma maneira, ele age como se a enxergasse.

Se alguém escrevesse sobre eles, não seria uma história de amor.


	5. Harmonia

**Harmonia**

Ele não estava lá naquela noite, e bastou uma olhada no calendário pendurado na geladeira para saber o motivo. Não tanto porque ela o conhecesse tão bem quanto a palma da sua mão, e ela conhecia, quanto pelo fato de que, em todos aqueles anos, não era como se ele tivesse mudado muito.

Mesmo depois de cem anos, ele ainda amava observar os humanos, se vestir como eles se vestiam, fazer as coisas que eles faziam e, acima de tudo, ouvir as músicas que eles ouviam. A vitrola antiga onde tocava jazz de 1920, afinal de contas, continuava bem preservada e polida em cima da cômoda em seu quarto, ao lado do MP3 recheado de rap do Brooklin e concertos de Rachmaninoff, e rock britânico que ele deixava para ela ouvir quando pensava que ninguém estava prestando atenção. E eles estavam naquela época do ano em que o ar começava a ficar mais quente, e a ansiedade dos alunos que estudavam na escola ali perto pela aproximação das férias se tornava palpável, e no fim o que aquilo significava era que, naquela noite, ela sabia exatamente onde ele estava.

Hiyori suspirou, e espanou com cuidados de amante a poeira da vitrola que Shinji tinha negligenciado naquele dia. Depois, enfiou o MP3 no bolso, suspirou mais uma vez, e seguiu na direção da escola secundária de Karakura. Pelos fones em seus ouvidos gritavam os punks de quando Shinji usava calças boca de sino e ela tinha feito uma ou duas experiências com substâncias ilícitas que não desejava repetir nunca mais, e a música, as lembranças e o fato de Shinji estar, mais uma vez, dando-lhe tanto trabalho serviram apenas para fermentar a sua fúria latente.

Um pouco daquela raiva, no entanto, se dissolveu quando ela finalmente descobriu que estava certa, mais uma vez, ao ver Shinji sentado no telhado de uma casa ao lado da escola, mãos batucando ao ritmo da música e olhos muito concentrados no ginásio onde, sem dúvida, meninas sonhadoras em vestidos pomposos dançavam com passos inseguros junto a rapazes relutantes em sapatos apertados. Hiyori revirou os olhos ao imaginar a cena, mas seu desprezo pelos humanos imbecis e seus hábitos idiotas era tão antigo que nem conseguia mais perturbá-la, e a fúria dentro dela morreu completamente ao perceber que os ombros de Shinji estavam curvados, seu rosto fechado, suas mãos um compasso atrasadas.

Então, o idiota estava deprimido.

Hiyori soltou um suspiro irritado, só para fingir para si mesma que estava zangada, e não preocupada. Depois, desligou o MP3 e desfez a normalidade da cena em surrealismo ao dar um salto que a lançou ao topo da casa que Shinji tinha escolhido.

- Ei, idiota, qual o problema dessa vez?

Os músculos de Shinji se retesaram, quase imperceptivelmente, mas Hiyori o conhecia bem suficiente para saber que aquilo significava perigo. Ela, no entanto, não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que recuava diante de uma ameaça, e desabou ao lado de Shinji, esparramando as pernas pelo telhado e inclinando o corpo para trás, apoiando-se sobre as mãos pousadas nas telhas alaranjadas. Shinji persistiu em ignorá-la completamente, e o rosto habitualmente franzido de Hiyori fechou-se um milímetro mais que o normal.

- Que cara é essa, imbecil? Por acaso resolveu que vai gostar de emo agora, é?

Em um milésimo de segundo ele estava em cima dela, o peso de seu corpo esmagando-a dolorosamente, mãos poderosas segurando seus pulsos sem um traço de gentileza, rosto tão próximo do seu que ela podia sentir a respiração dele chocando-se contra a sua em baforadas de fúria mal contida. Se aquilo fosse um filme, a trilha sonora ao fundo seria rock industrial do tipo que fazia pensar em paixão violenta ou violência apaixonada, e Hiyori não sabia muito bem qual das duas opções era mais aterrorizante.

- Só essa noite, Hiyori – saiu a voz, estrangulada de raiva e sabe-se lá mais o que – Só essa noite, cale a boca e deixe-me fingir que sou um pouco normal, sim?

Não havia qualquer sinal de tensão no corpo dela, apenas uma calma enorme e um pouco de desprezo. O rosto de Hiyori fechou-se ainda mais, no entanto, e a garota declarou com aquele jeito unicamente desalmado e inclemente que apenas ela tinha, às vezes:

- Você quer ser normal como aqueles imbecis no baile? Bem, eu não sei por que diabos você iria querer isso, mas é tarde demais, idiota. Gente normal não fica empoleirada em telhados espreitando bailes de adolescentes retardados.

A pressão do corpo de Shinji sobre o seu aumentou uma fração, e Hiyori desistiu de tentar respirar. A boca dele se abriu, larga e cheia de dentes de um jeito que nunca lhe parecera tão ameaçador, e ela esperou, tomada pela inevitável calma da impotência, enquanto seus ouvidos zumbiam com a falsa serenidade de algum tipo de metal sinfônico nórdico.

- E o que gente normal faz, Hiyori?

Tudo o que sua mente desnorteada pela privação de oxigênio, pela proximidade de Shinji e pelo turbilhão de emoções foi capaz de elaborar foi uma resposta frouxa e suave, que escapou num soluço triste e desamparado:

- Eles dançam.

Em um instante a pressão sobre o seu corpo desapareceu completamente, substituída pelo alívio do ar frio ao seu redor e o puxão violento de mãos grandes e poderosas que ainda seguravam seus pulsos firmemente. Ela se colocou sobre os dois pés, equilibrando-se precariamente no telhado, e depois mais nada, porque há situações em que até mesmo Sarugaki Hiyori sabe que o melhor a fazer é, bem, absolutamente nada. No ginásio tão distante que era quase irreal, tocava a balada romântica de algum filme idiota de 1961, e casais de tímidos adolescentes deviam estar prestes a se beijar enquanto tudo o que Hiyori conseguia imaginar era a possibilidade de sair com vida daquela noite.

E então mãos grandes e poderosas estavam fervendo sobre as suas costas, puxando-a para perto e esmagando-a contra o corpo largo e magro. O máximo que ela podia alcançar era a cintura dele, e Hiyori virou a cabeça, colando a bochecha ao estômago de Shinji e sentindo suas entranhas se retorcendo e seus músculos se tensionando com doce tortura. Ondas caudalosas de raiva, amargura, culpa e arrependimento fermentadas por um século continuavam se desprendendo dele, e o rosto dela estava tão franzido quanto de costume, mas tudo aquilo tinha perdido importância diante do milagre único e espantoso que eram as raras ocasiões em que as barreiras entre eles caíam e aquele tipo de coisa acontecia.

Os pés dele pisavam de um lado para o outro, girando-os lentamente, totalmente fora do compasso da música que parecia vir de mundos de distância, e ela acompanhava com uma submissão rara, tranqüila e agridoce. E Hiyori não precisou levantar o rosto para saber que, lá em cima, na altura infinita onde o rosto de Shinji se perdia, seus olhos estavam fechados e sua mente estava a quilômetros dali, imaginando um mundo onde eles não eram espíritos seculares com demônios dentro de si e vingança como modo de vida. No mundo de Shinji, ela era a adolescente insegura que parecia ser, enfiada num vestido pomposo, e ele era o rapaz relutante que nunca fora, calçando sapatos apertados, e as telhas sob seus pés eram uma pista de dança de quadrados brancos e pretos não muito diferente do jogo de xadrez em que eles estavam metidos, no mundo real. No mundo de Shinji, havia mais inocência límpida que desilusão e corrupção nos olhos de Hiyori, e o nome dela era o primeiro que lhe vinha à mente quando acordava, em vez do nome do homem que os traíra e destroçara e que eles teriam que matar um dia, mesmo que aquilo os transformasse em assassinos sórdidos e sem propósito. No mundo de Shinji, não havia sangue, nem luta, nem destruição, apenas música, e ela, e ele.

No mundo de Hiyori, eles dançavam lentamente num telhado como os meio-demônios nem um pouco normais que eram, enquanto uma voz desconhecida e familiar que nunca morria gritava dentro da sua cabeça palavras de crueldade e escuridão. No mundo de Hiyori, ela espanava a vitrola de Shinji e o consolava nos momentos de desespero, e ele guardava músicas para ela em seu MP3 e a amava com a fúria e a inevitabilidade de quinze furacões. No mundo de Hiyori, demônios estavam fechando o cerco, felicidade era uma coisa rara e normalidade era impossível.

No mundo de Shinji e Hiyori, tudo estava bem.


	6. O demônio à meia noite: parte I

**O demônio à meia-noite**

_Parte I_

O mundo estava mergulhado em escuridão, e o velho depósito em silêncio, quando Shinji abriu os olhos e afastou uma bagunça de lençóis e cobertores para se sentar. Não tinha sido nenhum som ou imagem, nada concreto, nada que pudesse ser explicado. Shinji simplesmente acordara, porque sabia de alguma incompreensível maneira que Hiyori estava vagando sozinha por aí quando deveria estar adormecida e protegida em sua cama quentinha como uma boa menina.

Claro, Hiyori não era exatamente uma boa menina. Ainda assim...

Fez uma careta quando seus pés tocaram o chão frio, levantou-se e esticou os músculos enrijecidos pelo sono, ainda meio adormecido. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, e tantos anos depois ele ainda se espantava quando as mechas douradas simplesmente acabavam, sempre esperando que houvesse ao menos um pouco mais. Não acendeu a luz do abajur, e prosseguiu pelo corredor negro com a mesma confiança, seguindo um rastro silencioso e invisível que apenas ele era capaz de perceber. Os fios imateriais que o ligavam a Hiyori levaram-no por fim ao telhado, e Shinji inspirou com satisfação o ar fresco da noite antes de voltar os olhos para a menina encolhida e trêmula que sondava a escuridão.

- Pesadelos?

O rostinho pequeno e sardento contraiu-se um pouco mais diante do tom displicente, enquanto o corpo grande de Shinji espalhava-se, largado, ao seu lado. Ele inclinou a cabeça, analisando Hiyori cuidadosamente, até chegar à conclusão de que seria mais ou menos seguro falar.

- Sabe, você provavelmente vai se sentir melhor se conversar.

Um sonzinho de descrença, como uma risada amarga ou um latido rouco, subiu pela garganta e escapou pelo nariz torcido em desprezo. Seus ombros, no entanto, tremiam quase convulsivamente, e o abraço ao redor de suas pernas, trazendo-as o mais próximo possível do corpo, era obviamente, dolorosamente simbólico. Qualquer que tivesse sido o seu pesadelo, definitivamente tinha sido uma merda, porque não era qualquer coisa que deixava Hiyori calada, amedrontada e meio à beira de uma histeria mal controlada daquele jeito. Qualquer que fosse o problema, ela precisava de ajuda. Outro problema, claro, era que Sarugaki Hiyori não era muito boa em falar de seus problemas. Ou em aceitar ajuda, também. Felizmente, Shinji tinha ao menos uma vaga idéia de qual devia ser o problema. E de como resolvê-lo. Eles todos, afinal de contas, lidavam com a mesma porcaria todos os dias, não é mesmo?

- Sabe, você não precisa ter vergonha. Todos nós passamos por isso de vez em quando. Não é fácil lidar com essa voz dentro da gente, todos os dias, por anos, e anos, e anos. E eu _sei_ que a voz dentro de você é um pouco mais forte. Que o seu demônio é um pouco pior. Pelos deuses, você sozinha já é demoníaca. Imagine então...

- Cala a boca, Shinji. Você não sabe de nada.

Ele inclinou a cabeça de novo, abandonando-se à tarefa agradável e ocasionalmente dolorosa de observar Hiyori. A lua, as estrelas e as luzes da cidade faziam o seu cabelo claro brilhar muito de leve, como um halo fluorescente ao redor de sua cabeça, dando à sua figurinha pequena e leve, quase élfica, um ar estranhamente etéreo. Talvez fosse a roupa de dormir, também, porque Shinji não via Hiyori em nada além de calças e roupas de ginástica há muitos anos, e a camisola branca de alças finas que ela estava usando agora parecia tão leve e imaterial que era quase como se não existisse. O pensamento fez uma dor surda e antiga brotar do fundo das suas entranhas, e Shinji sacudiu a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. Não era hora de lidar com os _seus _demônios, não quando Hiyori estava precisando de ajuda. E, como sempre, recusando-a veemente e estupidamente. Um pouco de raiva desdobrou-se então, vinda do mesmo lugar que a dor, porque ele tinha conquistado o direito de se considerar seu amigo e companheiro há muito mais de um século, e não era justo ela ficar dizendo que ele não sabia de _nada_. Ele sabia coisas, principalmente as coisas que envolviam Sarugaki Hiyori, e demônios, e toda aquela merda que eles tinham que agüentar todos os dias, por anos, e anos, e anos. E ela sabia que ele sabia, e estava fazendo de propósito, só para irritá-lo, só porque _ela_ estava irritada. E aquilo era irritante, e infantil, e dolorosamente familiar e frustrante, e céus, ele também não era santo.

- O que eu sei, Hiyori – e sua voz saiu um tanto dura e zangada, e talvez aquilo fosse bom, porque ela virou-se para encará-lo pela primeira vez naquela noite, prestando atenção pela primeira vez em muito tempo - É que existe um demônio dentro de você, e é algo que você não pode expulsar ou ignorar. Ele está aí, e deve estar furioso, deve estar gritando, deve estar frustrado, desesperado por controle, e satisfação, e _alguma coisa_. Eu sei que o _meu_ está.

Shinji parou por um instante, seus olhos demorando-se longamente na garota com uma raiva e falta de piedade que ele não sabia que tinha dentro de si, não por Hiyori, e ela parecia igualmente surpresa, embora sua única reação ao discurso tivesse sido estreitar ligeiramente os olhos, como o instinto lhe dizia para fazer antes de atacar seu oponente numa luta perigosa. O predador naquela noite, no entanto, não era ela. Também não era ele, claro, e Shinji tinha consciência de que o verdadeiro perigo era algo que existia apenas dentro dela, e que não tinha de fato nada a ver com ele. Talvez fora aquela a razão de toda aquela bobagem de que ele não sabia nem entendia. Talvez ela não quisesse simplesmente irritá-lo. De qualquer forma, estava feito, e ele pigarreou cuidadosamente antes de continuar.

- Talvez você esteja certa, e eu não saiba nada sobre a sua relação com o seu hollow. Ou talvez você simplesmente esteja sendo idiota e teimosa como de costume, e esteja fazendo tudo errado. Não – ele disse, quando Hiyori fez menção de protestar – Fique quieta e ouça, pelo menos uma vez na vida. O seu hollow faz parte de você, Hiyori. Ele está dentro de você, e vai ficar aí para sempre. Então vocês precisam ao menos _se entender_.

Shinji parou novamente, dessa vez para deixar as palavras se entranharem naquela cabeça dura, e para a sua surpresa Hiyori não pulou para agredi-lo, nem começou a gritar xingamentos. Ela simplesmente continuou encarando-o, os olhos muito atentos e brilhantes, franzidos numa concentração que só aparecia muito raramente. E então ela falou, com cuidado e hesitação que pareciam capazes de fazer as estrelas colidirem.

- Entender? Nós não podemos nos entender, Shinji. Ele, ela... – sua cabeça balançou, o cabelo solto acompanhando o movimento e refletindo a luz fraca que vinda da cidade num monte de pequenas estrelas - ...Eu não posso fazer o que ela quer, Shinji. Mas ela não vai calar a boca, aquela cadela maldita simplesmente não vai...

O discurso progressivamente irritado e confuso de Hiyori foi interrompido pelo indicador de Shinji pousando sobre seus lábios, os dele fazendo um suave e reconfortante som que pedia por calma e silêncio. O gesto a irritou e agitou na mesma medida em que acalmou, e ela permaneceu muito parada, sabendo que ele tinha algo a dizer e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, disposta a realmente ouvir.

- Eu _sei_, Hiyori. Eu sei. Você acha que eu também não sofro com isso? – ele engoliu em seco, lembrando-se daquela dor antiga e profunda, seus olhos lambendo a visão de cabelo dourado roçando em ombros magrinhos, quase nus, de um jeito que era só semi-inconsciente, e mais uma vez agitou a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos – O que você precisa fazer... – ele pausou, tomando fôlego – ...É oferecer alguma coisa. Senão ele vai explodir, Hiyori, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Você precisa encontrar um jeito de aplacar seu demônio, Hiyori, e você está certa, eu não sei de nada. Eu não sei como. Isso é algo que só você sabe. Mas você precisa ceder. Pelo menos um pouco.

Shinji balançou a cabeça, e dentro dela havia a imagem muito vívida e insistente dele próprio agarrando-se com todas as forças a algo que se chamava a sua sanidade, sua consciência e seu livre-arbítrio, algo que estava escapando-lhe pouco a pouco. Ele também tinha um demônio, afinal de contas, um demônio que pedia por sangue, e dor e paixão, e aquela conversa não estava ajudando em nada. Então Shinji engoliu em seco mais uma vez, seus olhos abandonando finalmente a figurinha trêmula e delicada de Hiyori num esforço monumental, e ele se levantou e voltou para o seu quarto, tateando na escuridão e esticando os laços que o ligavam a Hiyori, deixando no telhado uma menina muito pequena e confusa que não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

Ou pior, ela sabia. Aquilo, talvez, era o que mais assustava.

* * *

N.A:

_Então, apenas uma historinha inútil e pouco original sobre Hiyori e Shinji tendo alguma conversa profunda do telhado, que milhões de pessoas já escreveram antes, não é?_

_Bem, não na verdade. Essa história (que eu escrevi agorinha, em uns dez minutos) é o prelúdio para, acho eu, a primeira fanfic que escrevi envolvendo o Shinji e a Hiyori, há uns oito meses, quando o mundo era mais inocente e a nossa Vizard favorita ainda não tinha sido bifurcada por um maluco sorridente de olhos fechados. E, enfim, essa fanfic é um lemon. Mais ou menos. Não realmente. Eu não gosto de coisas explícitas e jogadas na cara, elas são meio sem-graça._

_De qualquer forma, considerem-se avisados. A próxima parte de "O demônio à meia-noite" não é nem um pouco inocente, e leitores que desejem manter seus olhos puros e virgens deveriam evitá-la. E o clima dela será bem parecido com o desse prelúdio, cheio de sentimentos contraditórios e coisas desencontradas, todo feito de confusão, hesitação e raiva adormecida. Não me perguntem por que, acho que não sei escrever coisas fofas, e românticas, e adoráveis._

_Bem, eu também não _gosto_ de coisas fofas, e românticas, e adoráveis. Eca. De qualquer forma, o aviso está dado._

_Lady Macbeth_

_PS: Claro, aparentemente não há motivo para avisar, já que parece que ninguém anda lendo isso aqui. De qualquer forma, considerem-se avisados, leitores misteriosos que não deixam reviews. E sim, eu estou ressentida. Tanto faz. Vocês são bobos, chatos e feios._


	7. O demônio à meia noite: parte II

**O demônio à meia-noite**

_Parte II_

Ele sabia que era Hiyori, mesmo quando a porta escorregou para o lado com uma delicadeza incomum, mesmo quando passos aproximaram-se dele de um jeito incrivelmente suave. E, nem por um segundo, passou pela sua mente a idéia de que pudesse ser outra pessoa, mesmo quando a sandália na cara ou o chute que ele estivera esperando não vieram, mesmo quando o grito alto e grosseiro, feito para acordá-lo da maneira mais desagradável possível, não alcançou seus ouvidos. E continuou acreditando firmemente que era ela, mesmo quando os dedos que o tocaram mostraram-se quentes e gentis, surpreendentemente ousados, assustadoramente sensuais.

Quem mais ousaria entrar no seu quarto daquele jeito, no meio da noite, sem bater, sem avisar? Quem mais teria aquele cheiro tão simples, sabonete de homem e amaciante de roupa, misturados ao suor e vento de quem passava o dia fora de casa? Quem mais teria dedos tão absurdamente pequenos, rastejando ansiosos e calejados pela sua pele de um jeito que ele nunca imaginara possível?

Era Hiyori, e ao mesmo tempo não era, não podia ser, não o tocando daquela maneira, as costas da mão colando-se com cuidado ao seu rosto, o indicador traçando uma trilha de fogo pelas bochechas, pelos lábios, os dedos enrodilhando-se ao redor do seu queixo, as unhas arranhando suavemente a pele do seu pescoço, a palma suada pousando por um instante sobre o seu peito que subia e descia tranqüilamente, num esforço desumano para parecer adormecido. A aproximação lenta, ele diria até tímida, se não fosse Hiyori, do rostinho minúsculo, o corpo de passarinho que ele poderia quebrar em um milhão de pedaços, se desejasse, dobrando-se, inclinando-se em direção ao seu, nada daquilo podia ser Hiyori, mas também não podia ser ninguém mais. Então era Hiyori, e então era um sonho, mais um daqueles sonhos horríveis e perturbadores que ele não sabia se vinham de si próprio ou do seu maldito demônio interior, e que faziam com que ele olhasse para Hiyori de um jeito estranho no dia seguinte, e que fariam com que ele recebesse a maior surra da sua vida caso ela descobrisse o que ele fazia com ela noite após noite em seus sonhos, tornando-a sua, revirando-a de um lado para o outro, e depois pelo avesso, e mergulhando em suas entranhas até que não sobrasse nada dela intacto, nada que não fosse dele, que não pertencesse a ele, que não estivesse nele.

Mas era Hiyori, e não era sonho – era assustadoramente real – quando o espaço que ela pouco a pouco foi vencendo finalmente se acabou, e os lábios dela se colaram aos seus num beijo seco e breve que o arrancou de seu estupor como o príncipe nunca ousou acordar a sua Bela Adormecida.

Seus olhos se abriram num relâmpago, e agora ele estava finalmente acordado, definitivamente acordado, surpreso como nunca estivera antes, na vida e na morte, pois era _Hiyori_, e ela estava ali, no seu, quarto, debruçada sobre a sua cama, tocando-o com dedos calejados e beijando-o com lábios secos. E ele estava irritado.

Dedos de ferro se fecharam ao redor de um pulso de passarinho, de um jeito que ele nunca pensara que fosse capaz, mas fora _ela_ quem agira primeiro, ela quem decidira vir ao seu quarto no meio da noite e quebrar as regras e bagunçar tudo como apenas Hiyori podia bagunçar, mas não como Hiyori escolheria fazer, geralmente, nunca.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

E ainda era Hiyori, pois a careta desafiadora, zangada e infantil ainda estava lá, apesar do silêncio incomum, e o cabelo ainda estava preso no penteado bagunçado de sempre, apesar dos toques sensuais, e ela não se intimidou, nem por um instante, apesar dos dedos hostis e o tom de voz ameaçador com que fora recebida.

- O que você _pensa _que eu estou fazendo, idiota? E nem tente me condenar por estar seguindo o conselho idiota que você mesmo me deu, entendeu? Ceder. _Ceder_. Nunca ouvi nada tão idiota na minha vida. Da próxima vez que esse demônio idiota vier com gracinhas, ele vai levar a maior surra da vida dele, isso sim.

Shinji abriu a boca, e depois fechou, e dentro do mundo dele começou a chover e fazer sol ao mesmo tempo, pois era Hiyori sim, graças aos deuses ainda era ela, e não era sonho, era real. Mas não era por ele, e não era por ela, e raios e trovões atingiam os prédios do seu mundo interior com uma força de catástrofe. Era por causa de um maldito demônio que, aparentemente, queria que ela fizesse aquilo. E era por causa do conselho que ele dera, sem saber quais seriam as conseqüências, de que ela cedesse de vez em quando. E finalmente, depois de esperar por tantos anos, ele teria o que queria, mas não seria por ele, nem por ela, e de repente Shinji sentiu-se furioso, enganado, _traído_.

Não era Hiyori, não de verdade. Era o demônio. E não, ao mesmo tempo.

- Muito bem. Vamos fazer isso, então.

Ele tinha soltado o pulso dela e, surpreendentemente, Hiyori estremeceu e se afastou com três passos para trás, em vez de acertá-lo com um chute ou jogar a sandália no seu rosto. A careta contrariada ainda estava lá, mas havia medo e espanto nos olhos castanhos, além da desconfiança e irritação esperadas, e não havia nada de remotamente sensual ou feminino no corpinho de tremia de raiva, frio e medo, mas a trilha que ela traçara por seu rosto e seu peito ainda fervia como água a cem graus Celsius.

- Mas não vamos fazer o seu jeito, Hiyori.

A garota deu um passo para frente, punhos cerrados, boca aberta para protestar, mas ele silenciou-a com um olhar indescritível e continuou, a voz dura e firme como ela nunca ouvira, não de Shinji.

- Nós não podemos correr o risco de mimar o seu demônio, afinal de contas. Não é mesmo? – havia um toque de zombaria, agora, mas novamente ela se viu incapaz de protestar enquanto ele continuava, autoritário, implacável – Não, não podemos, Hiyori. O seu demônio pequeno e levado vai conseguir o que quer, sim. Mas não do jeito que ele quer.

Hiyori apenas encarou o amigo – se é que ainda era ele, ela nunca o vira daquele jeito, tão cruel, tão autoritário, não com ela – sem saber o que fazer, dividida entre o choque, a vontade de correr para longe dali, e o desejo dela, ou do demônio, ela não sabia mais dizer, escondido vergonhosamente dentro de seus punhos cerrados, da boca cerrada, do coração trancado.

- Tire as roupas, Hiyori.

O queixo dela caiu, a boca entreaberta, nenhum som, nenhum movimento, e a voz dele continuou, zombeteira, cruel, sem deixar qualquer espaço para protesto.

- Eu disse para tirar as roupas, não abrir a boca, menina. Sinceramente, como você acha que vai chegar ao fim, se é incapaz de seguir até a mais simples das ordens?

Como uma marionete controlada por fios invisíveis, Hiyori se viu incapaz de resistir, enfiando os braços para dentro das mangas da blusa gigantesca – para ela - que lhe servia de camisola e deixando a gola larga, cortada por uma tesoura cega para dar-lhe mais conforto, escorregar pelos ombros ossudos, pelos braços finos, pelos quadris estreitos e os joelhos pontudos, até cair num amontoado bagunçado sobre o chão. Aquilo era tudo que ela usava para dormir e, com o rosto ardendo de raiva e vergonha, ela esperou enquanto os olhos duros e cruéis de Shinji observavam analiticamente a sua nudez.

Nunca antes ela estivera tão desgraçadamente consciente do próprio corpo, os seios minúsculos de quem mal tinha atingido a puberdade – e ela tinha mais de cem anos, pelos deuses! – as cicatrizes de batalhas perdidas e vencidas espalhadas através da pele sardenta – Shinji conhecia todas elas, todas as suas batalhas, mas nunca vira as cicatrizes - o pequeno amontoado de pêlos lá embaixo – será que ela deveria tê-los tirado, como diziam nas revistas de Lisa? – e céus, quem ela estava tentando enganar, ela não estava preparada para aquilo, mas também nunca estivera tão pronta. Os dedos dos seus pés se mexiam, inquietos, uma mecha de cabelo que escapara do penteado caíra sobre seu olho direito, e uma dor estranha, surda e prazerosa latejava entre suas pernas, e ela não sabia o que fazer consigo mesma, e foi por isso que, mais uma vez, obedeceu mudamente ao comando de Shinji quando ele disse numa voz baixa e rouca, mas ainda impiedosa:

- Venha até aqui, Hiyori.

Ela aproximou-se, mais uma vez com passos calmos e silenciosos que poderiam pertencer a qualquer outra pessoa, menos ela. Os olhos dele, fixos nas formas ossudas do corpo quase infantil, não encontraram os dela nem por um segundo, e pareciam feitos de um gelo amargo que ela nunca imaginara. Hiyori sentiu vontade de se abraçar, de se proteger daqueles olhos sem trégua, daquele corpo que de repente parecia tão grande e pouco familiar, tão ameaçador e imprevisível. Ele estava irritado, aquilo ela sabia, irritado como nunca estivera antes. Mas por quê? Por acaso ele não a queria? Então por que a olhava daquele jeito? Por acaso ele se arrependia do conselho que dera? Então por que tinha ido até ela e falado, de qualquer jeito?

Hiyori conhecia apenas um modo de reagir a dúvidas e inseguranças e foi assim que, quando finalmente alcançou Shinji na beira da cama, seus punhos estavam cerrados, seus bracinhos magros tremiam de raiva, e sua mente estava decidida a não aceitar mais nenhuma das ordens daquele babaca monumental. Ela ainda era Hiyori, afinal de contas, e foi isso que ela declarou, parada diante dele, nua e furiosa, interrompendo-o assim que ele fez menção de abrir a boca.

Não dava pra ignorar, no entanto, o fato de que as pessoas eram as mesmas de sempre, mas a situação era um pouco diferente, e foi por isso que, dessa vez, a menina não usou punhos e sandálias para se impor sobre o companheiro. Suas sandálias tinham sido descartadas com o resto de suas roupas, afinal de contas, e mesmo que tentasse usá-los, Hiyori duvidava que seus punhos trêmulos funcionariam. E, porque ela era Hiyori, nem tímida, nem insegura, e muito menos indecisa, a garota inclinou-se num ímpeto sobre o homem diante de si colou seus lábios sobre os dele num beijo seco e desajeitado.

Ela sentiu as palavras morrerem imediatamente nos lábios sob os seus, tensionando-se, abrindo-se levemente para deixar escapar um suspiro de surpresa e incompreensão, fechando-se novamente numa resolução firme e gélida. Hiyori afastou-se então, procurando uma resposta no rosto de Shinji, e tudo o que encontrou foi reserva e rigidez.

- Eu não mandei você me beijar, Hiyori.

Rá! Ele falava como se ela tivesse paciência para aquele tipo de palhaçada. Não, ela não tinha. Nem um pingo. Nem um pouquinho. Nada. Ela já estava de saco cheio daquele idiota.

- Cale a boca, imbecil. Você não manda em mim.

E, para deixar aquele ponto bem claro, Hiyori inclinou-se de novo sobre sua presa, mais agressiva e decidida dessa vez, firmando suas mãos sobre ombros largos e rígidos para se equilibrar, dobrando os joelhos ossudos, separados pelas pernas dele, sobre o colchão molenga, deslizando sobre as pernas compridas até encontrar-se perfeitamente sentada no colo de Shinji, que a encarou com olhos insondáveis de quem a via pela primeira vez na vida.

- Ninguém manda em mim.

Ele assentiu, mudamente, e a garota sorriu, satisfeita. Ainda havia raiva e reserva nos olhos de Shinji, e seu corpo ainda parecia rígido e estranhamente inalcançável, apesar do fato de que cada centímetro da pele de Hiyori estava colado a ele. Mas aquilo era algo que ela podia decifrar e resolver depois. Hiyori tinha uma missão, e que o demônio dentro dela a arrastasse para seu inferno interior se ela desistisse antes mesmo de começar por algo tão trivial e insignificante quanto as bobagens de Shinji.

Ele não parecia muito disposto a colaborar, mas Hiyori decidiu rapidamente que não precisava de colaboração. O primeiro passo, ela resolveu, seria se livrar das roupas de Shinji. Parecia um pouco injusto, afinal de contas, que ela estivesse completamente nua e exposta enquanto ele permanecia confortavelmente vestido em seu pijama estúpido.

Mãozinhas decididas como se segurassem o punho de uma espada para destruir um inimigo tatearam pelo tecido macio e gasto da camisa de Shinji até encontrar o primeiro botão e livrá-lo de sua casa. A falta de reação da parte dele serviu apenas para machucá-la, irritá-la e atiçá-la ainda mais, e ela continuou com movimentos calmos, pressionando as pernas dele com as suas – _vamos ver até onde você vai agüentar continuar com essa estupidez de resistência pacífica, imbecil_.

Ainda assim, ao ver-se desconcertantemente obrigada a mover os braços de Shinji, pesadamente apoiados sobre o colchão, para livrá-los das mangas da camisa como se ele fosse uma criança, Hiyori teve que admitir que ele estava resistindo _bastante_. Talvez ela não estivesse sendo agressiva suficiente? As mãos dela hesitaram por um instante no cós das calças de flanela, sua cabeça se inclinou em contemplação e seus dentes afiados morderam o lábio inferior suavemente. Ela não estava fazendo nada de errado, pelo menos não de acordo com as revistas e conversas de Lisa – não que ela tivesse lido aquelas revistas imundas ou ouvisse aquelas histórias estranhas, de jeito nenhum. Ainda assim...

Ela inclinou a cabeça, tentando encontrar um ângulo confortável – por que diabos Shinji tinha que ter um nariz tão incomodamente grande, afinal? – e passou a língua pelos lábios rapidamente, colando-os mais uma vez aos de Shinji.

Dessa vez ele abriu caminho, ainda que a irritação e a decepção não se tivessem desfeito de todo, ainda que sua cabeça aturdida continuasse dando erro ao tentar computar a situação. Bem, ele devia ter esperado aquilo, pelo menos. Sempre se podia confiar em Hiyori para pegar uma situação assustadora e desconfortável e dominá-la completamente com seus clássicos maus modos e sua famosa recusa a se intimidar. Ele a tinha visto tremer e se contorcer, assustada, e a tinha visto se subjugar, humilhada, e tinha conseguido permanecer completamente distante e impassível diante de tudo aquilo. Aquela garota, afinal, a garota que entrara no seu quarto em silêncio e obedecera às suas ordens sem protesto, não era Hiyori. Era o demônio, talvez, ou um sonho, ou uma impostora qualquer por quem ele era incapaz de sentir qualquer piedade. Ela, ele podia odiar. Dela, ela podia se vingar. Mas a garota que cerrara os punhos, e colara os lábios aos seus como se nunca tivesse feito aquilo antes – e provavelmente não tinha mesmo – e recusara-se a se deixar esmagar, aquela era Hiyori em toda a sua glória, e contra ela ele era completamente indefeso.

E com a revelação de que aquela era realmente _ela_, ele se viu repentinamente incapaz de fazer qualquer movimento. Era _ela_, afinal de contas. Hiyori. Ele a tinha esperado, por anos, décadas, séculos. Literalmente. E não era apenas o demônio, agora Shinji sabia, soubera no momento em que ela cerrara os punhos e o beijara como se ele lhe pertencesse. Era _ela_, e estava finalmente acontecendo. E ele não sabia o que ia acontecer.

Ou pior, ele sabia, e sabia bem demais. Ela faria aquilo como fazia tudo mais, quando queria, do jeito que queria, ela faria o que quisesse com ele, e ele deixaria, mas no dia seguinte ela não acordaria em seus braços nem olharia em seus olhos, e estaria envergonhada e furiosa demais para deixar que aquilo acontecesse de novo, mais uma vez, qualquer outra vez, em todos os milhões de anos de eternidade que eles tinham pela frente. E ele a perderia para sempre.

Mas ele a perderia, de qualquer forma, e ainda mais absolutamente, se conseguisse conjurar força de vontade e coragem suficientes para afastá-la, pois no fundo Shinji sabia que era tudo que Hiyori tinha no mundo, e que ela confiava nele, e que ela precisava dele, e que ela nunca seria capaz de perdoar tamanha rejeição. Não, ele não podia machucá-la daquele jeito. E também não podia machucá-la, ocorreu-lhe de repente, ajudando-a, mesmo enquanto ela sugava seus lábios desajeitadamente e pousava as palmas suadas de suas mãos nos seus ombros, nas suas costas, na sua barriga, levemente perdida, perdidamente inexperiente, sem saber o que fazer, mas com uma idéia muito clara do que queria. E também não podia machucá-la, definitivamente, permanecendo imóvel como uma estátua de mármore, como se fosse imune aos esforços dela, como se não sentisse sobre suas pernas o peso agradável e morno do corpo pequeno, como se o seu próprio corpo não estivesse desde o começo preparado para aquilo, ajustando sua respiração e sua temperatura às dela, como se aquela ânsia surda e dolorosa que emergia das suas entranhas não estivesse ali desde sempre, apenas vagamente adormecida, esperando, como se não existisse, nunca tivesse existido, outra possibilidade.

Com cuidado, como se andasse sobre ovos, Shinji tirou as mãos pudicamente pousadas sobre o colchão e usou-as para enlaçar Hiyori, dolorosamente consciente de como seu corpo era pequeno, de como seus ossos se destacavam na pele febril, de como ele seria capaz de esmagá-la como um graveto se desejasse. As unhas de Hiyori, curtas, sujas e roídas, cravaram-se em suas costas em protesto e ele compreendeu, perfeitamente, a frustração dela por ser tratada como uma boneca de porcelana.

Shinji estava errado. Ele não seria capaz de quebrar Hiyori, nunca, jamais, mesmo que tentasse. Hiyori não era quebrável.

Aquela revelação fez com que eles finalmente encontrassem o que estavam procurando desde o começo e, quando o equilíbrio se instalou, todas as desconfianças e inseguranças se dissolveram e as coisas caíram por fim em seu lugar, como uma mão deslizando para dentro de uma luva que lhe cabia perfeitamente.

Ele pegou os dedos que o arranhavam e levou-os gentilmente à boca, sentindo sobre si o olhar curioso de Hiyori. Primeiro ela esperou, apreciando passivamente a sensação estranha na língua de Shinji sobre seus dedos, mas passividade e paciência não faziam parte de sua natureza e, com uma resolução desconcertante, a garota tirou suas mãos dos cuidados de Shinji e usou-as para desvendar cada pedaço de sua pele, deslizando firmemente pelo pescoço, pelos cabelos finos, as costas largas, as costelas, pousando finalmente sobre o peito que subia e descia numa ansiedade quase engraçada. Ela usou as mãos meladas, então, para empurrá-lo com a força que apenas um espadachim que lutara e se preparara por duzentos anos poderia ter, e Shinji afundou no colchão, seguido rapidamente pela garota.

Ele prendeu a respiração ao ver o rosto dela pairando sobre o seu, chocado pela milésima vez com a descoberta de que Hiyori era de fato bela, e de para ele não havia nada do mundo tão atraente como a bagunça selvagem de mechas douradas – quando, exatamente, os laços que ela usava para prender o cabelo se tinham desfeito? – emoldurando o rosto sardento e zangado, ou tão delicioso quanto o toque de seus dedos pequenos, rudes e calejados e a sensação de seu corpo pequeno, feito de curvas que se podia apenas pressentir, ossos protuberantes e músculos firmes elásticos que tinham força suficiente, ele bem sabia, para machucá-lo de verdade.

- O que você está fazendo aí parado, idiota? Nem pense em dormir.

E ele não pôde deixar de sorrir em resposta à expressão dela, pois Hiyori sorria também, e não havia nada de gentil ou inocente ou inesperado em seus sorrisos. Eram os mesmos de sempre, os sorrisos contidos e maliciosos, levemente amargos e suavemente divertidos, de que apenas a garota invulnerável que tivera uma vida dura demais e o homem que a amava eram capazes.

* * *

N.A:

_Bem. Não sei o que pensar sobre essa história, na verdade. Como eu disse na parte I, foi a primeira, ou uma das primeiras fics envolvendo o Shinji e a Hiyori que eu escrevi, e acho que na época eu não os entendia da mesma forma que entendo hoje. Ainda assim, não acho que eles estejam terrivelmente descaracterizados. A teimosia da Hiyori está aí, assim como uma certa agressividade e violência latente, o modo meio impulsivo de agir, sem medir conseqüências, e o Shinji é o mesmo Shinji de sempre, paciente, meio jocoso, sábio e calmo, mas apenas até certo ponto__. _

_Claro, a situação entre eles, em si, é um tanto descaracterizada, e hoje em dia eu não me sinto tão confortável com a idéia de um lemon envolvendo esse par, mas a verdade é que eu também não me conformo com a FALTA de lemons que rola por aí, por outro lado. Não que isso seja realmente um lemon, obviamente. Como eu já disse, não sinto muito vontade de ser super explícita, e de escrever coisas toscas como "membro entumescido" e "sua caverna estreita e úmida", ou sejam lá quais forem os eufemismos bregas que as crianças andam usando hoje em dia._

_De qualquer forma, aí está. Nessa fic, Shinji e Hiyori são levados a consumar sua estranha e hesitante relação não apenas por causa de todos os desejos e sentimentos represados dentro deles, mas também pela ação e pela vontade de seus próprios hollows. Que são também, no fundo, uma parte deles. _

_Obviamente, eu já tenho uma continuação estilo "morning after" para essa fic, mas não sei se vou postá-la porque, na verdade, tudo isso fazia parte de uma fic gigantesca que eu estava escrevendo e resolvi eliminar porque era uma porcaria confusa, e não estou com disposição para lidar com essa porcaria confusa de novo. Melhor deixá-la adormecida nos confins da memória do meu computador, até ser enterrada pelas areias do esquecimento._

_E cara, sério. Reviews seriam apreciadas._


	8. Sã Consciência

**Sã Consciência**

Fazia frio no telhado da construção em ruínas que servia de lar àquela estranha família, mais uma lembrança da inexorável aproximação do inverno. Pisando com cuidado sobre as telhas desarrumadas, Ichigo aproximou-se do pequeno vulto, que não fez qualquer concessão em relação à sua posição – braços ao redor das pernas, queixo apoiado nos joelhos pontudos – para reconhecer a sua presença. Nenhuma concessão também, ele podia ver agora que estava mais perto, tinha sido feita ao frio, embora o corpinho minúsculo parecesse tremer ligeiramente, vestido apenas nas calças curtas e na jaqueta leve que ninguém em sã consciência consideraria uma vestimenta apropriada ao clima. Mas claro, ele devia ter imaginado. Ninguém jamais ousaria dizer, afinal de contas, que Hiyori tinha qualquer coisa próxima a uma consciência sã. Ninguém seria estúpido suficiente, também, para dizer que Hiyori fazia concessões.

Ela não fazia. Nem ao frio, nem a Ichigo Kurosaki, nem a ninguém.

O mais perturbador de tudo, no entanto, era que ninguém em sã consciência, também, negaria o fato de que suas almas – ou mentes, ou espíritos, ou o que quer que existisse além dos seus corpos físicos e daqueles que eles usavam para lutar – eram como irmãs gêmeas. A mesma teimosia mitológica, a mesma impulsividade facilmente confundível com estupidez, a mesma capacidade de ver apenas o aqui e o agora, o que deve ser feito na hora, no lugar, sem se importar com as conseqüências de suas ações ou as ramificações invisíveis das teias do destino.

Ichigo Kurosaki e Hiyori Sarugaki faziam o que tinham que fazer. Sempre. Sem espaço para questionamentos. Sem tempo para indecisão. Sem paciência para sentimentalismos.

E, no entanto, com o olhar perdido em alguma coisa que ele não era capaz de ver, Hiyori parecia naquele instante completamente afundada em dúvidas, indecisão e emoção. E aquilo podia ser um choque para qualquer um em sã consciência, mas Ichigo se conhecia bem demais para se deixar surpreender por algo tão óbvio, tão simples, tão inevitável. Por que era _claro_ que ele – e, portanto, Hiyori também – se questionava. Era claro que ele às vezes parava, mesmo que por apenas um segundo, sem saber o que fazer. E era claro, nítida e absolutamente claro, que ele sentia.

Ele sentia medo. Sentia dúvida. Sentia apreensão. Sentia raiva. E sentia também, por acaso, uma vontade esmagadora de dar um chute na bunda do maldito demônio que vivia dentro das paredes de seu corpo. E Aizen. Aizen merecia um chute, também, bem no meio dos fundilhos.

Ichigo olhou de viés para a garota, um sorriso quase imperceptível brincando em seus lábios. Talvez fosse aquilo que a tivesse tão absorvida – era bem possível que Hiyori estivesse contemplando a maneira mais absurda, cômica e anti-climática de fazer a sua aparição na guerra que se aproximava, com um chute nos fundilhos de Aizen e outro no meio da cara boba de Urahara. Talvez ela tentasse manter as pálpebras de Ichimaru abetas com palitinhos de dente e fazer trancinhas do cabelo de Tousen, também. Era perfeitamente possível, vindo de Hiyori. Mas claro, naquele caso Hiyori estaria exibindo o seu sorriso psicótico e esfregando as mãos com o prazer de contemplar as infinitas possibilidades. O olhar desolado, os ombros curvos e o corpo encolhido sugeriam alguma outra coisa.

Algo sério. Algo verdadeiro. Algo escondido, que ninguém tinha o direito de ver, ou sequer imaginar. E lá estava ele, mais uma vez, invadindo, intrudindo, derrubando barreiras e arrombando portões sem se importar.

Por outro lado, ela não estava reclamando.

- Está frio – ele tentou, um esboço de interação normal e sem constrangimentos.

- Você tem que me prometer uma coisa – ela respondeu, obviamente, destruindo sem qualquer tato ou consideração a sua inapta tentativa de normalidade.

Ele pausou por um instante, contemplando seriamente a possibilidade de fazer um comentário zombeteiro qualquer e livrar-se do constrangimento de ter que lidar com _aquilo_. Ichigo Kurosaki, conselheiro sentimental? Guia espiritual? Motivador profissional? Não, de jeito nenhum.

Mas estava frio, escuro, e sem ninguém à vista. E a angústia se desprendia de Hiyori camada por camada, em pedaços espessos, vibrantes, que batiam no corpo dele e ricocheteavam para todos os lados. E ele sabia, por experiência própria, o que aconteceria quando todas as camadas caíssem, deixando exposto o núcleo frágil, macio e desprotegido que era o seu delicado interior.

Uma maldita explosão nuclear, era o que aconteceria.

Então ele se sentou ao lado do vulto encolhido, cotovelos displicentemente apoiados nos joelhos, e pegou a chave, como se aquilo fosse fácil, rotina, banal.

- O quê?

Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo, deitando uma bochecha nos joelhos e mirando com olhos líquidos por trás de fios dourados que a gravidade fazia cair sobre seu rosto sardento. A posição vulnerável, a barreira dos cabelos e a escuridão da noite, no entanto, eram inúteis quando se tratava de cobrir a intensidade do olhar ambárico, fixo e cheio de algo que ele não sabia como chamar. As sobrancelhas estavam franzidas como de costume, mas sua expressão parecia diferente da habitual, mais severa, mais rúptil, mais titubeante.

Ela, também, não queria fazer aquilo. Eles eram iguais, afinas de contas. Ela queria a normalidade também, a familiaridade confortável dos insultos imaturos e agressões infantis. Ela, também, queria se manter bem longe do profundo poço de suas emoções e preocupações, pois conhecia bem o inevitável risco de se afogar.

Mas ela já estava se afogando, droga. E se era inevitável, então era melhor acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

Hiyori desviou o olhar, fixando-o novamente no horizonte distante, em algo que apenas ela podia ver. Ichigo olhou de lado, vendo o nó em sua garganta subir e descer enquanto ela engolia em seco, e o modo como os fios dourados de sua franja balançaram suavemente com o sopro de seu suspiro, e os seus punhos se cerrando com uma nova resolução. Porque naquilo, também, eles eram iguais.

Ichigo Kurosaki não era covarde. Hiyori Sarugaki também não.

- Você tem que prometer, Kurosaki. Tem que me prometer. Você vai matar Aizen.

O seu queixo caiu, e sua habitual careta se fechou ainda mais, enquanto ele a encarava com incredulidade. Era _naquilo_ que ela estava pensando? Aquele era o motivo pelo qual ela parecia tão preocupada, tão angustiada, tão desesperada?

- Porque se você não matar... Shinji vai tentar. E aí ele vai morrer.

Compreensão suavizou a careta no rosto do rapaz, mas Hiyori não deu chance para mais nada, levantando-se num salto e sacudindo a poeira de suas roupas. Sem tomar cuidado com as telhas sob seus pés – Hiyori não fazia concessões a nada, nem telhados instáveis – a menina girou sobre os calcanhares e passou direto por ele, sem explicações, sem concessões. Ichigo virou-se para protestar, apenas para chocar-se com uma sandália firmemente plantada sobre seu rosto.

- Você deve a ele, entendeu, idiota? Você chegou aqui como um pedaço de lixo, um monte de preocupações e medo, e ele te ajudou e te ensinou a controlar tudo isso. Então você deve a ele e, se você não fizer isso, vai ser um idiota estúpido e ingrato. Entendeu?

A sandália deixou seu rosto, e Ichigo abriu os olhos para encarar a forma confiante e vitoriosa de Hiyori, braços cruzados sobre o peito estufado, queixo erguido, sorriso torto e psicótico no lugar.

- Tudo bem – ele assentiu, bobamente.

Sem mais explicações, Hiyori desapareceu pelo buraco que levava ao interior da casa, deixando Ichigo sozinho e confuso no telhado.

Ele era um idiota.

Como ele não tinha reparado? Como não tinha percebido? Todas as agressões despropositadas, todos os insultos aleatórios, tudo aquilo era apenas a maneira dela – a dele, também ele sabia – de mostrar afeto, criar intimidade, atar laços. Ela o aceitara na sua estranha e disfuncional família, aceitara em cada vez que o xingara de idiota ou atingira com suas malignas sandálias. E Shinji, Shinji era o mais importante de todos. Era quem ela xingava e agredia com mais freqüência, e era quem ela queria xingar e agredir pelo resto de sua vida – ou morte, de qualquer forma. O que importava era que ele não podia desaparecer. E, claro, havia mais coisas ali do que podia ver – ele nunca tinha pensado naquilo, mas devia haver um motivo pelo qual os Vizards o queriam, e um motivo pelo qual eles queriam derrotar Aizen e, acima de tudo, um motivo pelo qual eles eram o que eram. Mas não importava. Ichigo Kurosaki – e Hiyori Sarugaki – não perdiam tempo com bobagens. Eles apenas faziam o que tinha que fazer.

Ichigo Kurosaki era aquele que protegia. E, se aquele era o caso, então ele protegeria a vida de Shinji Hirako com a sua própria, se necessário. Ele devia aquilo a Shinji, afinal de contas.

E devia a Hiyori, também.

* * *

N.A:

_Mais uma one shot velha pra caramba, porque eu sempre adorei ver o Ichigo e a Hiyori interagindo, e parece existir algo em telhados à noite que faz todo mundo ter conversas profundas, em todas as fics de todos os universos. Vai entender._

_E, bem, não sei se consegui retratar o Ichigo muito bem, já que não estou acostumada a escrever sobre ele. De qualquer forma, valeu a tentativa. Né?_


	9. Sobre o Difuso

**Sobre o Difuso**

A música que se desenrolava do aparelho de som, lenta e preguiçosa como toda a Itália, estava dando sono.

Ou talvez fosse o calor da noite toscana, que deixava o ar denso e parado, pendurado nos sussurros das cigarras e das estrelas, ou a garrafa de vinho barato precariamente segura em seu punho fechado. De qualquer forma, o sono tinha pegado Hiyori de surpresa, e ela estava determinada a fazer algo a respeito. Ninguém pegava Hiyori de surpresa.

Os seus passos a levaram, não muito segura, até o aparelho, desviando-se para um lado e para o outro, evitando as poças de vômito ou cerveja, ou os dois, e os garotos que brigavam embolados num canto, e os que se agarravam com a mesma fúria no outro, a menina que passou rindo e girando, cometas se encontrando e se chocando numa bagunça de apocalipse que por acaso tinha o mesmo ritmo da música sonolenta. Quando finalmente alcançou o seu destino, Hiyori se abaixou, uma mão bem segura na garrafa de vinho e a outra se estendendo lentamente para trocar a vitrola.

Um punho de ferro cerrou-se ao redor do seu pulso e, quando ela girou a cabeça, encontrou olhos de iceberg e um sorriso que escondia segredos. Confortavelmente acomodado no couro gasto do divã, as pernas frouxamente cruzadas e uma mão apoiando displicentemente o rosto inclinado que a encarava, o homem alargou seu sorriso de caveira e falou. Sua voz era lenta e preguiçosa como a música que o aparelho desembrulhava, densa e envolvente como a noite, e Hiyori se viu sendo irresistivelmente arrastada para um sonho em que nada importava.

- Está perdida, garota?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar as teias de aranha que a embrulhavam no sonho, e admitiu para si mesma que até que a pergunta fazia sentido. Ela certamente parecia deslocada ali, pequena e sonolenta numa festa de adultos. Para piorar, tinha sido teimosa demais para aceitar a sugestão de Hikifune e trocar de roupa ou mudar o penteado, e o resultado era que, entre as garotas de corpos sinuosos, cabelos esvoaçando de um lado para o outro e corpos vestidos nos jeans rasgados e jaquetas de couro da última moda, Hiyori se destacava como uma estrela cadente no céu nublado. Mas não de um jeito tão legal.

De qualquer forma, a pergunta podia até fazer sentido, mas aquilo simplesmente tornava a atitude do homem ainda mais irritante. Irritante, também, era a mão dele, pesada e suada, ainda segurando o seu braço. Ou o sorriso dele, largo e predador, derretendo-se sobre ela de um jeito que era meio que bizarro e desconcertante, irritava também. Mas Hiyori não era o tipo de garota que aceitava uma atitude daquelas, ou o tipo de garota que se intimidava diante do desconcertante. Para o inferno com tudo, estava na hora daquele homem aprender com quem estava lidando. E, porque Hiyori era o tipo de garota que agia antes e conversava depois, seu pezinho direito precisou de apenas um instante para se livrar da sandália de borracha numa trajetória mortal em direção ao rosto daquele homem esquisitão que tivera a ousadia de tocá-la e falar com ela como se ela fosse, bem... Ela não sabia como exatamente ele a tratara, mas ela não tinha gostado, o que significava que ele merecia um chute na cara.

De algum modo, no entanto – talvez o vinho, talvez o sono, quem se importa? – o golpe mirado com perfeição errou o alvo e Hiyori se desequilibrou violentamente, caindo direto nos braços do homem. Uma sombra comprida projetou-se sobre os dois e, sentindo o peso de sua presença, Hiyori virou o rosto para encarar a mulher que se aproximara. Foi o homem que falou, no entanto, sorriso de predador muito aberto e mãos grandes sustentando cuidadosamente a garota pelos braços finos e ossudos.

- Hikifune. Que surpresa vê-la por aqui.

Em vez de dirigir-se ao homem que falava, o olhar majestoso e apenas levemente reprovador de Hikifune demorou-se em Hiyori, que murmurou qualquer coisa ininteligível e desvencilhou-se dos braços do homem, colocando-se rapidamente de pé ao lado da mulher. Juntas, elas faziam um quadro engraçado, a menina pequena, frágil e mal humorada e a mulher imponente, sensual e mundana que era Hikifune. Os olhos do homem lamberam longamente os lábios carnudos pintados de vermelho, as curvas generosas que o corte do vestido preto acentuava, o cabelo escuro preso num coque alto que revelava um pescoço comprido e branco. Estalando a língua no céu da boca – um som de apreciação – ele alargou o sorriso ainda mais e falou novamente, palavras cálidas e macias acariciando a mulher em todos os lugares certos.

- Os anos foram gentis com você, minha cara. Você está melhor do que qualquer um aqui.

- Não é de surpreender, considerando o tipo de vida que vocês levam.

Apesar das palavras, o tom da mulher não era nem de longe irritado ou reprovador. Na verdade, um sorriso brincava levemente em seus lábios, e os olhos negros brilhavam com algo como diversão e memórias remanescentes. Depois, a sua expressão recuperou o habitual tom prático, e Hikifune declarou, com um gesto de cabeça da direção da menina que observava a interação com algo entre sono, incompreensão e curiosidade.

- Você e Hiyori já se conheceram, então.

Obrigado a afastar os olhos de Hikifune, ele encarou a menina por alguns instantes antes de dizer, casualmente:

- Não fomos apresentados. Ela só queria mudar a música, acho.

- Ah, Hiyori. Você não devia ter tentado fazer isso. Shinji é o dono da casa, e é ele quem decide que tipo de música quer tocar. E saiba que Shinji pode ser bastante territorial... Em relação à sua música.

- Eu gosto de blues – foi a justificativa displicente do homem, sentindo sobre si, pela primeira vez, o peso dos olhos da garota. Eram olhos magníficos, ele tinha que admitir, grandes e sensuais, pálpebras pesadas e cílios espessos e uma cor absurdamente quente, feita de tons incompreensíveis que brilhavam como o sol e se derramavam sobre ele feito mel e morriam junto ao chão como terra fresca. Perto dessas cores, o cinzento dos olhos de Shinji parecia comum e sem graça, incapaz de convocar a intensidade feroz que os olhos de Hiyori demonstravam ao encará-lo criticamente.

- Eu não gosto.

A voz da garota o surpreendeu – por uma questão de simetria, Shinji esperava algo tão pequeno e delicado quanto a sua silhueta, a voz estridente e fina de uma garotinha, e o que atingiu seus ouvidos era na verdade uma tonalidade rouca e áspera de pivete não inteiramente diferente dos blues que ele tanto amava. Depois da surpresa veio o desejo, e Shinji se viu relutantemente imaginando formas de fazer a garota falar.

- Hiyori é jovem demais para entender blues, eu acho – foi o comentário conciliatório de Hikifune.

- Ela me parece jovem demais para entender um monte de coisas. O que você pensa que está fazendo, Hikifune, trazendo uma garotinha a um lugar desses?

Como ele esperava, o comentário irritou Hiyori – seus gestos e expressões eram ainda mais transparentes que o fino vestido branco que ela vestia – mas para a decepção de Shinji, ela nada disse, e foi Hikifune quem respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Não é pior do que os outros lugares que nós costumamos freqüentar. De qualquer forma, culpe os pais da garota. Foram os Sarugaki que me escolheram como guardiã caso morressem um dia. Eles sabiam o tipo de pessoa que eu sou e, sinceramente, não acho que fossem muito melhores.

A garota parecia mais irritada ainda agora, claramente cansada de ser ignorada e tratada como se não passasse de um objeto de decoração sem opinião ou capacidade de falar por si própria. Explorando a possibilidade, Shinji decidiu continuar ignorando-a, e respondeu a Hikifune com o ar brincalhão de quem tinha um extenso passado em comum.

- Eu pensei que você não fizesse mais essas coisas.

Hikifune sorriu também, um sorriso estranho e cintilante, e ocorreu a Shinji que ela devia saber muito bem o que ele estava pensando. Ela sempre sabia, afinal de contas.

- Eu não freqüento mais as festas, mas isso não significa que eu não trabalhe. A gente tem que ganhar a vida de algum jeito, afinal de contas. Mas, como você disse, eu não via nenhum de vocês há muito tempo. Tempo demais para deixar essa oportunidade passar em branco.

Hikifune fez uma pausa, inspirando levemente, e Shinji nada disse, sabendo que ela ainda não acabara de falar, estava apenas criando expectativa para o que quer que estivesse por vir – um golpe, uma oferta, uma surpresa. Hikifune sempre fora um tanto melodramática. E sempre tivera uma inacreditável capacidade de desapontá-lo.

- Falando nisso... Você acha que poderia vigiar Hiyori por alguns instantes? Eu ainda não encontrei Shunsui e Ukitake, e gostaria de cumprimentá-los.

A perspectiva de passar o resto da noite como babá não era lá muito agradável, por mais hipnóticos que fossem os olhos e a voz de Hiyori, e Shinji não pôde deixar de fazer uma careta, alegrando-se secretamente ao sentir a raiva da garota tornar-se ainda mais feroz, escapando de seu corpo numa onda quente e furiosa, quase palpável.

- Por que não a leva com você?

Por um instante Hikifune pareceu perder o controle, fazendo um gesto de irritação e desviando o olhar de Shinji para a garota. Depois, aquele habitual sorriso simultaneamente sagrado e profano abriu caminho em seu rosto elegante, e Hikifune deu meia-volta sobre as pontas dos pés, olhando para trás uma única vez e dizendo, antes de desaparecer pela sala cheia e enfumaçada:

- Eu já volto.

Shinji bufou irritado e voltou-se para Hiyori, que continuava encarando-o, estranhamente estática e intensa.

- Você tem muito azar. A sua guardiã é uma piranha egoísta e psicótica.

A garota limitou-se a piscar, parecendo curiosamente insensível, e seu inexpugnável silêncio fez Shinji se perguntar, irritado, se ela realmente pretendia passar o resto da noite completamente calada. Então, para a sua surpresa, Hiyori falou.

- Você não parece ser muito melhor.

- Bem, eu não preciso ser. Eu não sou seu guardião.

- Hoje à noite você é.

A resposta surpreendeu Shinji o suficiente para fazê-lo se calar, ao menos por alguns instantes, enquanto analisava cuidadosamente a garota que continuava de pé e parada a alguns passos dele. Obviamente, ela não estava nem um pouco a par de quão perigoso exatamente era passar a noite com um homem como ele, e aquilo o encheu de uma espécie de tristeza estranha, obliterando completamente o estado de eterna excitação em que Shinji costumava se encontrar. Por outro lado, ela parecia entender muito bem – bem até demais, talvez – o motivo pelo qual Hikifune a abandonara com um homem malicioso e desconhecido para encontrar outros homens, ainda mais maliciosos e desconhecidos. Tentando entender qual, exatamente, era a extensão da compreensão daquela criança estranha sobre o mundo que a rodeava, Shinji perguntou docemente:

- Hikifune costuma levá-la para festas como essa?

O olhar da garota endureceu-se e sua postura pareceu ficar, se possível, ainda mais tensa. Depois de alguns instantes ela respondeu, as palavras rolando lentamente naquela voz áspera enquanto ela ia ao mesmo tempo refletindo e falando.

- Você ouviu o que ela falou. Ela não costuma ir a festas no Japão. Mas nós estamos... De férias, acho. – a garota fez uma pausa, estranhamente parecida com Hikifune no modo de se comunicar. E, como Shinji conhecia Hikifune, foi capaz de reconhecer a pausa pelo que era e esperar, em vez de interromper a sua titubeante linha de raciocínio – Como assim, festas como essa?

A garota franziu as sobrancelhas com força, e Shinji notou pela primeira vez como elas eram expressivas. Como se ela precisasse de sobrancelhas para expressar sua irritação, com aqueles olhos magníficos, o narizinho arrebitado e a boca pequena fechada num biquinho amuado. Pela primeira vez, na luminosidade difusa da sala, Shinji notou também as sardas de Hiyori, pontilhando o rosto sonolento e espalhando-se insinuantes pelos ombros ossudos, onde as alças finas de seu vestido penduravam-se precariamente. Depois, o homem sacudiu a cabeça, irritado. Ele tinha bebido bastante, claro – aquela era uma festa, a _sua_ festa –, mas não o suficiente para não se sentir um pervertido vagamente criminoso ao observar uma garotinha daquele jeito. Então, por que era inevitável, ele perguntou:

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Quatorze. E você?

Bem, pelo menos ela era um pouco mais velha do que parecia – garotas japonesas geralmente eram, ele se lembrava agora. Aquilo não significava, no entanto, que ele se sentisse suficientemente à vontade para revelar a sua idade.

- Festas como essa. – e Shinji fez um gesto vago que Hiyori seguiu, dois homens embolados num sofá, uma mulher nua dançando sobre a mesa de jantar, um grupo de pessoas agitadas aspirando fileiras de pó branco numa mesinha de canto, estudantes universitários encostados à parede, fumando cigarros de cheiro estranho que eles mesmos enrolavam. As sobrancelhas de Hiyori franziram-se ainda mais. Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer, claro – Shinji, ou qualquer que fosse o nome dele, esperava que ela se chocasse. Aquilo, no entanto, Hiyori não estava disposta a fazer, e foi por isso que ela deu de ombros, imitando a postura entediada que gente como Hikifune e Shinji adotava diante daquele tipo de coisa – aquele tipo de festa.

- Festas chatas?

- Ah, você está entediada?

- Estou com sono.

Shinji sorriu. A garota que Hikifune lhe entregara era interessante, aquilo ele tinha que admitir. Ele seguira o seu olhar analisando criticamente tudo ali naquela sala, e a única conclusão que pudera tirar fora a de que ela não tinha a menor vontade de se misturar a tudo aquilo. Talvez Hiyori estivesse um pouco desconfortável também, e aquilo foi uma espécie de alívio para Shinji, também. Era bom que ela se sentisse desconfortável. Apesar de ser teoricamente contra qualquer tipo de moralismo ou preconceito, o homem não podia deixar de sentir que Hiyori era nova demais para estar à vontade num lugar daqueles. Cuidadosamente, ele estendeu a mão para a garota, pegando a garrafa de vinho que ela ainda segurava fracamente e dizendo, com uma gentileza pouco usual:

- Se quiser, eu posso arranjar um lugar pra você dormir.

A garota franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando investigar as intenções de Shinji, e aquilo também fez o homem se sentir melhor. Ela era inocente, e devia mesmo ser com aquela idade, mas era também esperta o suficiente para não seguir cegamente um homem desconhecido que lhe oferecia uma cama. O alívio fez uma risada poderosa escapar enquanto ele se levantava do divã num pulo, dando um tapa carinhoso nas costas magrinhas da menina.

- Pare de pensar em besteira, garota. Se eu quisesse me deitar com alguma mulher hoje, iria atrás da sua guardiã ou dela – e fez um gesto, indicando a mulher de busto generoso e cabelos avermelhados que conversava animadamente com um homem tatuado num sofá – Não de um montinho de ossos feioso feito você.

A reação da garota ao comentário foi tão rápida e furiosa que Shinji não pôde deixar de rir, enquanto ela se esforçava para acertá-lo com seus punhos minúsculos.

- Feia, eu? Idiota, olhe para você!

- Ora, ora, nada de violência agora, seu macaquinho mal comportado. Vou contar tudo à sua guardiã, e você vai ficar sem sobremesa.

Habilmente, Shinji conseguiu se desviar dos socos e chutes – ou pelo menos da maioria deles – e agarrar a garota pela cintura, jogando-a sobre os ombros e carregando-a na direção dos quartos. No corredor, escondida pela fumaça e pela multidão, Hikifune sorriu.

* * *

Hiyori acordou com o canto dos pássaros italianos e o calor da respiração de Shinji fazendo cócegas em seu ouvido. Ainda envolta numa nuvem espessa de confusão sonolenta e alcoolizada, Hiyori virou o corpo e enterrou o rosto no espaço quente e acolhedor entre os ombros largos e o rosto adormecido de Shinji, soltando um suspiro de satisfação e voltando a dormir imediatamente.

Shinji acordou pouco depois, sentindo sobre si a sombra de Hikifune. Bocejando longamente, ele inspirou com força o cheiro do cabelo dourado de Hiyori antes de afastar o rosto, abrir os olhos e absorver cuidadosamente o glorioso quadro que era Hikifune, cabelos despenteados, maquiagem borrada e cabelo despenteado, ao nascer do sol. Ela, por sua vez, observava criticamente o casal abraçado na cama, tentando entender o quanto havia de inocente castidade naquele abraço e o quanto haveria de algo mais.

- Não faça essa cara, mulher. Eu não violei a garota, se é com isso que você está preocupada.

- Se eu me importasse com isso, não teria deixado Hiyori com você.

- Então...

- Você nem chegou a tentar?

Shinji sentou-se, esfregando os olhos com as mãos grandes, afastando o cabelo do rosto e encarando Hikifune, incrédulo e mais que um pouco escandalizado.

- Você realmente esperava que eu... Que tipo de pessoa você pensa que eu sou, Hikifune? Que tipo de pessoa é _você_?

- Oras, não fale como se eu fosse um monstro. Hiyori tem lições a aprender, se vai viver comigo. Eu pensei que você pudesse ensiná-las, mas parece que me enganei.

Dessa vez ele se levantou, sentindo o corpo tremer com uma raiva vaga e estranha. Cuidadosamente, Shinji voltou a cobrir Hiyori – o vestido branco tinha subido enquanto ela dormia, e a suave penugem dourada de suas coxas estava eriçada com o ar frio e limpo da manhã -, antes de voltar-se para enfrentar sua guardiã.

- Hiyori é uma criança.

- Bem, eu não tenho paciência para cuidar de crianças.

- Então você vai jogá-la nos braços do primeiro homem que aparecer para obrigá-la a crescer antes do tempo? Isso não está certo, Hikifune. Você não pode fazer isso.

- Eu posso fazer o que quiser. Ela é _minha_, não é?

- Não, ela está sob os seus cuidados. E você não está cuidando dela.

- Se faz tanta questão de que alguém cuide dela, por que não faz isso _você_?

Shinji voltou-se para o quadro branco e dourado de Hiyori inocentemente adormecida entre seus lençóis, reconhecendo a seriedade na proposta de Hikifune, que esperava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Sim, Shinji sabia perfeitamente quão sincera a mulher estava sendo em seu desejo de se livrar da garota, e também sabia muito bem o quanto aquilo era inapropriado. Ele era sensível demais ao estranho magnetismo de Hiyori para ser um guardião adequado, e foi isso que disse a Hikifune.

- Você diz que não é um monstro, mas está perfeitamente disposta a colocar a garota sob os cuidados de um homem como eu.

- Você não fez nada de errado essa noite.

- Isso não diz nada sobre todas as noites que virão.

- Eu pensei que você a considerasse uma _criança_.

Shinji fez um gesto de impaciência e, na cama, Hiyori aconchegou a cabeça dourada mais profundamente no travesseiro que eles tinham dividido aquela noite.

- Sim, ela é, e tudo isso é terrivelmente inapropriado. Infelizmente, não é sempre que nossos desejos pedem para seguir pelo caminho certo. E não é sempre que nós conseguimos resistir aos nossos desejos.

- Você resistiu bem a _mim_, no passado. E a Hiyori, hoje.

O gesto que Shinji fez dessa vez foi de desistência, as palmas das mãos estendidas por um instante até ele abaixá-las e um suspiro pesado vindo do fundo das suas entranhas.

- A perspectiva de uma vida inteira de resistência não me agrada muito.

- Então não resista.

- Eu não quero destruir a garota, Hikifune.

- Você acha que é o único capaz de fazer isso? Eu vou deixar Hiyori com o primeiro que aceitá-la. Se você não quiser, eu vou procurar Kisuke. Tenho certeza de que _ele_...

- Não!

Hikifune calou-se e, pelo seu sorriso presunçoso, Shinji soube que a mulher enxergava dentro dele como se suas paredes fossem feitas de vidro. Com seus olhos de raio X, Hikifune viu que Hiyori fizera exatamente o que fora instruída a fazer, mesmo sem entender os motivos, pensando que tudo se tratava apenas de mais um jogo ou brincadeira, e que agora já era tarde demais para Shinji. Ele se deixara levar para a armadilha, e caíra em seus braços tão facilmente que parecia ser de propósito. Mas não era, e mesmo que fosse, não interessava. Ele se importava com a garota, agora, e se preocupava demais para permitir que Hikifune a jogasse nos braços do primeiro idiota inescrupuloso que aparecesse.

- O que você espera que eu faça então, Shinji? Eu não posso cuidar de uma criança. Tenho coisas a fazer.

- E eu não tenho?

O tom dele foi amargo, e Hikifune retrocedeu, sabendo que tinha entrado inadvertidamente em território proibido. A indolência de Shinji – o ócio improdutivo em que o homem de potencial imensurável vivia mergulhado -, mais do que seus vícios e pecados, mais do que sua natureza permissiva e suas perversões de musselina, era motivo de vergonha e irritação para ele e, quanto mais ignorada e negada, melhor.

- Bem, ao contrário de mim, você tem direito a uma escolha. Se não quer a garota, é hora de irmos embora.

Hikifune desviou-se de Shinji, os joelhos pousando suavemente sobre o colchão e as mãos elegantes estendendo-se para sacudir Hiyori de seu sono. Os pássaros cantavam na límpida e fresca manhã toscana, e um punho de ferro fechou-se ao redor seu pulso.

- Então você quer?

Shinji engoliu em seco, os olhos de iceberg movendo-se da menina adormecida para a mulher que esperava, sem qualquer sinal de surpresa ou ansiedade. Hikifune o conhecia desde o começo do mundo e era capaz de entender tudo o que desejasse. Ele foi sincero.

- Não, pelos deuses, não quero. Mas ela fica, pelo menos até não precisar mais de alguém que cuide dela.

- Você é um bom homem, Shinji. Foi por isso que eu vim primeiro a você. Eu também não sou um completo monstro, afinal.

Hikifune levantou-se, alisou as roupas irreparavelmente amassadas e, sem olhar para trás, partiu. Algumas horas depois, ao acordar, Hiyori piscou várias vezes os olhos pesados e perguntou, com sua voz pequena e áspera:

- Onde está Hikifune?

- Ela foi embora. Você fica aqui, agora.

Uma criança normal teria feito mais perguntas, teria chorado, teria se perdido na angústia do abandono e da incerteza. Um adulto normal teria se horrorizado com a situação, a garota com pais mortos entregue a uma mulher egoísta e misteriosa e largada depois com um homem incapaz de seguir as regras e pouco disposto a resistir para sempre. Hiyori limitou-se a pedir comida, e Shinji levantou-se para ver se havia pão para fazer torradas.

Não estava tudo bem, mas também não estava tudo tão mal assim.

* * *

N.A:

_Um assunto que sempre me interessou muito na ficção é a questão dos limites – certo e errado, bom e mau, inocência e corrupção. Na vida real, a gente nem sempre sabe se o amor que sente é fraterno ou romântico, se está fazendo algo certo pelos motivos errados, se fez algo errado pensando que era o certo. Vilões não escolhem seu caminho conscientemente, uma pessoa boa não é boa o tempo todo, todo mundo está sempre se desencontrando e cometendo erros. Nessa historinha, eu tentei explorar um pouco disso._

_Coisas em que se pensar: o passado em comum e as profissões de Shinji e Hikifune, o tipo de gente que os Sarugaki, Hikifune, Shinji e Hiyori são, o quanto exatamente Hiyori entende de tudo o que está se passando e se a sua atitude relativamente tranqüila e passiva nessa história é totalmente feita de espontaneidade, cálculo, ou algo entre os dois. _

_Ah, e vale dizer: a história foi (muito vagamente) inspirada pela cena da festa no filme "Beleza Roubada", de Bertolucci. Por algum motivo, a personagem de Jason Flemyng nessa cena exala um jeito meio Shinji de ser, pra mim. Mesmo que a personagem de Liv Tyler não tenha porcaria nenhuma a ver com Hiyori._

_Bem, acho que isso é tudo._

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_


	10. Gênese

**Gênese**

_Shinji, Hiyori e Gin no Jardim do Éden_

Aquele não seria um dia como qualquer outro, embora Hiyori não soubesse disso ao acordar, vestir o uniforme e começar a trabalhar na mais recente das invenções malucas de Kisuke. Como em qualquer outro dia, o cientista saudou-a com seu sorriso aéreo e desmiolado e levou um chute na cara, e o sol brilhou lá fora com um apelo particularmente cruel enquanto ela ficava encarcerada entre quatro paredes e cinco milhões de tubos de ensaio. Como em qualquer outro dia, Mayuri e Akon importunaram Hiyori até fazê-la perder a pouca paciência que tinha e começar a quebrar tudo em que conseguisse colocar as mãos, inclusive as quatro paredes e os cinco milhões de tubos de ensaio. Como em qualquer outro dia, Kisuke interferiu na situação, não a tempo de prevenir mais uma explosão de fumaça colorida e cheiro ruim na Décima Segunda Divisão, mas pelo menos cedo o suficiente para impedir sua vice-capitã de por fim assassinar Kurotsuchi Mayuri e seu assistente de estimação. E, como em qualquer outro dia, Kisuke inventou uma missão qualquer para tirar Hiyori do laboratório e curar as feridas de seu orgulho.

- Hirako-taichou pediu-me que lhe entregasse isso – disse ele, colocando um pacote embrulhado em seda verde nas pequenas mãos de Hiyori – É uma arma em que estamos trabalhando. Está quase perfeita.

- Quase?

- Sim, bem, há um pequeno probleminha – Kisuke teve a decência de parecer ligeiramente embaraçado antes de continuar, alegremente – A arma deveria servir para sugar o reiatsu do inimigo. Infelizmente, ainda não conseguimos criar um mecanismo que a impeça de sugar o reiatsu de qualquer um que entre em contato com ela.

Hiyori, compreensivelmente, jogou o pacote a dez passos de distância. Ignorando os protestos escandalizados de Mayuri e Akon, o capitão da Décima Segunda Divisão recolheu o pacote cuidadosamente e colocou-o mais uma vez nas mãos da garota.

- Não se preocupe, eu coloquei um kidou no tecido para diminuir o efeito da arma. Parte do seu reiatsu será sugada no caminho até a Quinta Divisão, mas você tem mais do que suficiente para ficar bem depois de um dia de descanso.

Hiyori deu um chute na cara de Kisuke, e empurrou o pacote de volta às suas mãos.

- Mande outra pessoa levar essa porcaria.

Kisuke devolveu o pacote a Hiyori, e deu um tapinha gentil na sua cabeça dourada.

- Ninguém na Décima Segunda Divisão, além de eu, você e Mayuri, tem reiatsu suficiente para fazer isso. Eu estou ocupado e, sinceramente – sua voz baixou sensivelmente – Não confio em Mayuri. Por favor, Hiyori, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Você faria isso? Por mim?

A garota soltou um muxoxo de desdém, sabendo que a ocupação de Kisuke provavelmente era alguma bobagem vergonhosa relacionada a Yoruichi, e que a tal desconfiança de Mayuri só tinha sido mencionada para lisonjeá-la, mas enfiou o pacote dentro do uniforme e deu as costas ao capitão para sair do laboratório.

- Não pense que estou fazendo isso por você, idiota.

E, com um último chute de lembrança, Hiyori desapareceu.

* * *

- Ele não está – disse Aizen com seu sorriso calmo e beatífico – Quer que eu deixe algum recado?

Hiyori encarou o vice-capitão da Quinta Divisão, ligeiramente desconfiada. Apesar de estar, tecnicamente, no mesmo nível hierárquico que ela, Aizen tinha o poder de fazê-la se sentir pequena e inadequada como nunca lhe acontecera antes, nem quando era uma criança solitária e mal educada, mal saída da Academia. Aquele, no entanto, não era o motivo pelo qual Hiyori não confiava em Aizen.

Hiyori não confiava em Aizen porque ele era gentil. E também porque ele era calmo, forte, inteligente, eficiente, compreensivo e, ela tinha que admitir, até mesmo _atraente_. Ele era perfeito.

Hiyori não acreditava em perfeição. E, definitivamente, não acreditava em Aizen. Hiyori acreditava, sim, que aquele pacotinho embrulhado em seda verde e escondido em seu uniforme devia ser estupidamente perigoso e potencialmente ilegal. As coisas que Kisuke inventava eram, em geral. E de jeito nenhum que ela ia deixar um negócio daqueles nas mãos de Aizen.

- Eu espero – ela declarou, e Aizen tinha experiência suficiente com a pequena companheira de seu capitão para saber que ela não sairia dali até resolver o que tivesse que resolver com Hirako Shinji.

- Sinta-se à vontade, Sarugaki-fukutaichou. Gostaria de se sentar?

Aizen fez um gesto na direção do curioso móvel ocidental que Shinji tinha adicionado à decoração do escritório, mas Hiyori sacudiu a cabeça, mechas douradas acompanhando o movimento suavemente.

- Vou esperar lá fora.

E para fora ela foi, intimamente satisfeita por ter uma desculpa para passar o dia todo longe do laboratório. Não havia uma única nuvem no céu, e Shinji provavelmente retornaria apenas à noite, ou no dia seguinte, se tinha partido numa missão. Com um suspiro de contentamento, Hiyori sentou-se exatamente onde um quadrado de luz dourada projetava-se sobre as sombras da varanda, levantando as mangas do uniforme e sentindo com satisfação o toque morno do sol em sua pele. Poucos minutos depois, Hiyori já estava deitada no chão de madeira, meio perdida num estado entre a consciência e o sono e decidida a nunca mais se voluntariar para trabalhar num dia de folga. Por mais que desgostasse de deixar a Décima Segunda Divisão nas mãos de Kisuke, ela tinha que admitir que ele não era um idiota completo, e tinha provado seu valor nos últimos tempos. Talvez, afinal de contas, não fosse acontecer nenhuma desgraça se ela deixasse sua Divisão sozinha por um dia ou dois, de vez em quando. E trabalhar era cansativo. Depois de tantos anos lutando para sobreviver no Rukongai, se matando de estudar na Academia e trabalhando incessantemente no Gotei 13, ela merecia uma folga, não merecia?

E foi aí que o ordinário dia de Hiyori deu uma reviravolta, para revelar-se não tão ordinário assim. Ela nada viu, pois tinha os olhos fechados, e nada ouviu além do rumor suave do vento nas cerejeiras. Mas houve uma sensação, estranha e desagradável, como se alguém tivesse agarrado a parte de trás de suas vestes e derramado um líquido frio e viscoso que ia escorrendo pela sua espinha. Ela estava sendo observada.

Hiyori abriu os olhos, e levou um susto tão grande que provavelmente nem percebeu o grito que deu ao ver um rosto de garoto, pálido, magro e sorridente, pairando acima do seu. Hiyori fez apenas o que faria em qualquer situação, e em milésimos de segundo o garoto tinha sido lançado com uma força improvável contra a parede do escritório onde Aizen devia ter interrompido seu trabalho para perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo ali.

Aizen não apareceu, no entanto, e Hiyori levantou-se num salto, encarando o garoto. Ele a encarou também, olhos cor de sangue e boca aberta em surpresa por um instante. Depois, os olhos se fecharam e o sorriso voltou, e Hiyori se acalmou o suficiente para perguntar o que diabos ele pensava que estava fazendo. O sorriso do garoto se alargou ainda mais.

- Eu estava olhando.

A raiva de Hiyori titubeou por um instante diante da honestidade e simplicidade da resposta, mas a garota ainda conseguiu encontrar indignação suficiente para responder.

- Bem, não faça mais isso! Você tem idéia de como isso é estranho? E por que diabos você fez isso, de qualquer forma?

O sorriso alargou-se ainda mais, se é que aquilo era possível, e o garoto respondeu mais uma vez, muito simples:

- Por que você é bonita.

* * *

A noite estava calma e agradável. Em seus aposentos, Aizen encarava com curiosidade velada o garoto sentado diante dele, que segurava a xícara de chá com uma mão, enquanto a outra tocava delicadamente o hematoma colorido em tons de verde e roxo no seu olho esquerdo.

- Hoje eu conheci Hiyori-chan.

- E o que você achou dela?

O sorriso do garoto se alargou, e ele depositou a xícara no chão com a mesma graça predatória com que matara o terceiro em comando da Quinta Divisão. Seu rostinho pálido tomou uma expressão intensamente pensativa por alguns instantes, e então Ichimaru Gin respondeu.

- Ela é bonita.

Se Aizen fosse um homem um pouco menos excepcional, provavelmente teria engasgado com seu chá. Sendo quem era, ele limitou-se a pousar a xícara ao lado da que Gin usara e encarar o garoto com uma seriedade intrigada.

- Bonita? Não é a palavra que costumam usar para se referir a Sarugaki-fukutaichou.

O rosto pequeno e jovem de Gin – e, ainda assim, havia nele algo de extremamente idoso e conspurcado – contraiu-se novamente enquanto ele pensava, embora o sorriso não tivesse deixado os seus lábios nem por um instante. A expressão fazia-o parecer particularmente esperto e cruel, e talvez tenha sido por isso que a sua resposta deixou Aizen tão surpreso.

- Eu entendo por que as pessoas pensariam que Hiyori-chan não é bonita. Ela está sempre séria, e zangada, e nervosa, e ela bate em todo mundo. Mas hoje ela estava... Diferente. Eu acho...

Gin pausou, parecendo mais intrigado que pensativo, e por um instante o sorriso quase escapou de seu rosto, e Aizen viu a sombra de olhos cor de sangue. Então os olhos se cerraram com mais força do que nunca, e os lábios se alargaram no sorriso tão grande que parecia cortado a faca, de orelha a orelha.

- Eu acho que Hiyori-chan usa uma máscara, Aizen-sama.

* * *

Hiyori voltou no dia seguinte, os olhos espreitando de um lado para o outro como se esperasse que um atacante saltasse das sombras para arrancar seus olhos das órbitas e arrancar a pele que cobria seus ossos de passarinho. Aizen teve dificuldade para esconder o quanto aquilo o divertia e responder, com toda a seriedade:

- Ele ainda não voltou, Sarugaki-fukutaichou. Gostaria de deixar um recado?

Olhando com mais atenção, Aizen percebeu que Hiyori parecia não apenas tensa, mas também pálida e cansada, como se tivesse alguma doença. Sua postura estava um pouco menos firme e orgulhosa do que de costume, e ela parecia até mesmo ter perdido algum peso, mas a voz soou alta e teimosa como sempre quando ela respondeu rispidamente que preferia esperar. Seu reiatsu, geralmente tão teimoso e petulante quanto sua voz, no entanto, não mentia. Ele tremia e bruxuleava como uma vela antes de se apagar. E o suave volume do pacote escondido em suas vestes ainda estava ali, no mesmo lugar onde estivera um dia antes.

Dando as costas ao vice-capitão e rumando com passos duros para o mesmo quadrado ensolarado onde descansara no dia anterior, Hiyori deixou o corpo cansado despencar e pousou as mãos sobre o pequeno volume do pacote embrulhado em seda verde dentro de suas vestes. Ela sabia que aquilo era a culpa de sua fraqueza e exaustão, mas não conseguia se obrigar a levá-lo de volta para Kisuke e admitir que falhara numa missão tão simples. Ah, Hiyori sabia que não era culpa sua se Shinji não estava, mas se esse era o caso, então o seu dever era manter o pacote maldito sob seus cuidados até que ele aparecesse. Ela só esperava que isso acontecesse logo.

- Você não está tão bonita quanto ontem.

Hiyori levantou o rosto para encarar o garoto que pulara de dentro dos arbustos, a mesma carinha cinzenta, sorridente e estranha que a assustara no dia anterior – Ichimaru Gin, terceiro em comando, ele se apresentara, após ser jogado contra a parede e levar um chute na cara. O seu próprio rosto se franziu na habitual careta desdenhosa, mas Hiyori não conseguiu juntar energia para dar ao garoto a surra que ele merecia.

- Deixe-me em paz, moleque. Você não tem trabalho para fazer?

O sorriso se alargou, a careta se aprofundou.

- Tenho, mas prefiro olhar para você. Mesmo estando menos bonita que ontem.

Dessa vez Hiyori levantou-se, brandindo os punhos na direção do garoto.

- Pare de me importunar, moleque idiota. Você por acaso quer morrer?

O sorriso congelou-se, e por um instante Hiyori viu-se tomada por uma sensação de terror tão absoluta e paralisante quanto irracional.

- Não. Você quer, Hiyori-chan?

Ichimaru Gin aproximou-se lentamente, passo a passo, projetando sobre ela um reiatsu tão descomunal e esmagador que Hiyori merecia crédito por ter sido capaz de simplesmente gaguejar uma resposta.

- Não.

Ele estava próximo agora, tão próximo que Hiyori podia sentir sua respiração quente e úmida no rosto, e ela estava cansada, esmagada e paralisada numa mistura assoladora de fúria, impotência e medo.

- Então que tal você me deixar segurar um pouco esse pacote que você está carregando? Isso não parece estar lhe fazendo bem, Hiyori-chan. Você é forte, muito forte. A maioria das pessoas teria sido partida ao meio com a força do meu reiatsu. Mas todo mundo precisa descansar um pouco. Então eu vou segurar esse pacote para você, só um pouquinho, e aposto que logo, logo você vai se sentir muito melhor. Tudo bem?

Hiyori apenas encarou-o, incapaz de responder. Ele esperava e sussurrava coisas gentis num sorriso gentil, e por algum motivo ela não conseguia desconfiar dele do mesmo jeito como desconfiava de Aizen. Ah, ela sabia que ele era estranho e perigoso, e provavelmente não muito certo da cabeça, também, mas ainda assim...

- Não é tão fácil assim me partir ao meio.

- Mas aposto que eu conseguiria se quisesse, Hiyori-chan...

Mãos tão suaves e gentis quanto a voz que lhe falara deslizaram, escorregadias, por dentro das dobras do seu uniforme. Por um ou dois segundos, Hiyori sentiu o fantasma de um toque de dedos magros e gelados em seu estômago, mas logo depois as mãozinhas, pouco maiores que as suas, encontraram o pacote e trouxeram-no para a luz do sol.

Foi como se ela tivesse prendido o ar dentro de seus pulmões por um dia inteiro, e finalmente o soltasse, voltando a respirar normalmente. Energia correu pelas suas veias, tão rápida e elétrica que fez com que Hiyori se sentisse levemente tonta e pesada. Não era uma sensação completamente desagradável, no entanto, e ela ergueu o rosto para encarar o garoto, apenas um pouco mais alto, que observava o pequeno pacote com clara e aberta curiosidade. Ele encontrou seu olhar e alargou o sorriso.

- O que é isso?

- Não é da sua conta. Devolva-me.

- Não devolvo, não. Você precisa descansar um pouco mais, para ficar tão bonita quanto antes.

Ele era tão absurdamente idiota e insolente que Hiyori se viu sem palavras e sem ação por um instante. Ela estava acostumada a ser intimidante e assustadora para a maioria, e a receber ao menos a compreensão e respeito daqueles que não tinham realmente por que temê-la, gente como Shinji e Kisuke, fortes demais para sentir a ameaça de seu temperamento e seus punhos, mas com a capacidade de entendê-la e oferecer-lhe o espaço e a paz que de que ela precisava.

Aquele garoto, no entanto, era forte demais para ser intimidado – Hiyori ainda sentia a pressão esmagadora e sufocante de seu reiatsu, embora ele o tivesse suprimido novamente. E, aparentemente, Ichimaru não estava nem um pouco interessado em respeitar seu desejo por espaço. Naquilo, ao menos, ele era honesto.

Talvez ela devesse ser honesta, também.

- Minha missão é tomar conta desse pacote até que ele esteja nas mãos de Shinji, e você me atacou. Acha que vou conseguir descansar enquanto isso estiver em suas mãos?

Hiyori arrancou o pacote das mãos de Gin, que não ofereceu resistência, limitando-se a inclinar a cabeça, como uma delicada serpente avaliando sua presa. O fluxo de energia que entrara pelas veias da garota parou e deu meia volta, voltando a correr na direção contrária e fazendo-a perceber o quanto ainda estava cansada e exaurida. Ela cambaleou, suavemente, e não ficou inteiramente surpresa quando ele segurou seus dois braços com firmeza, impedindo-a de cair.

Ele era perfeitamente capaz de jogá-la no chão, também, ela sabia. Mas não foi isso que ele fez.

- Pobre Hiyori-chan. Você não se cansa de sempre tentar fazer a coisa certa?

E então, tão delicadamente quanto antes, as mãos do garoto deslizaram por suas vestes, dessa vez subindo pelos braços e ombros, parando por alguns instantes no colarinho do uniforme, uma mão escorregando por trás do seu pescoço, puxando-a delicadamente para frente, a outra levantando seu queixo apenas uns poucos centímetros e fazendo-a encontrar seus lábios.

Eles eram finos e quentes, bem mais quentes que as mãos magras e calejadas segurando-a com firmeza no lugar, não que ele precisasse fazer aquilo, ela estava suficientemente chocada – e indignada, furiosa, confusa, curiosa, ansiosa, estranhamente _lisonjeada _- para permanecer incapaz de se mexer até o fim do mundo. O coração dentro de seu peito batia como um tambor enfurecido, e ela tinha certeza de que Gin podia senti-lo, com seus peitos colados do jeito que estavam. Eles inteiros estavam colados, na verdade, e a impressão que ela teve foi a de que podia sentir cada centímetro do corpo dele, magro e rígido, cheio de uma graça calma e predatória, enquanto aqueles lábios finos e mornos sugavam os seus delicadamente, puxando-os, provocando, brincando, e ele devia estar fazendo alguma coisa errada, porque ela nunca imaginou que um beijo fosse ser assim.

E então, tão de repente quanto começara, acabou. O calor dos lábios sobre os seus foi substituído por ar frio e limpo e a proximidade atordoante do corpo magro desapareceu. Hiyori abriu os olhos – quando eles se tinham fechado? – e, para a sua surpresa, não era a forma delicada de Gin, quase tão pequena quanto a dela, que estava diante de si.

Shinji – uma voz reverberou dentro dela, e subitamente parecia impossível respirar, tão impossível quanto se alguém tivesse fechado os dedos ao redor de seu pescoço e apertado com todas as forças. Havia uma pressão dentro dela, semelhante à sensação de quando Gin a atacara com seu reiatsu, mas muito, muito pior. Algo lhe dizia que ela nunca tinha visto Shinji tão furioso, mas a verdade era que Hiyori não conseguia vê-lo com clareza, como se algo estivesse distraindo e confundindo seus sentidos. A expressão dele, no entanto, parecia a mesma de sempre, séria e calma e ligeiramente jocosa, simples e belo como Shinji sempre seria para ela. E ela... Hiyori nunca tinha traído alguém, e não fazia sentido pensar que aquilo fosse uma traição, mas era aquilo que ela sentia, que tinha feito algo errado e vergonhoso e que Shinji nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, seria capaz de perdoá-la.

E então a sensação passou, e ela se sentiu sacudida por uma onda de raiva e indignação. Quem era Gin para fazer o que fizera, e quem era Shinji para interrompê-lo e fazê-la se sentir errada, suja e culpada daquele jeito? E quem era ela, pelos deuses, para se permitir ser tratada daquele jeito?

A primeira coisa que Hiyori fez foi enfiar a sandália na cara de Shinji, derrubando-o no chão com a maestria adquirida após décadas de prática, e jogando o pacote embrulhado em seda verde no seu colo.

- Você demorou, idiota. Kisuke me pediu para entregar-lhe isso.

Livre do objeto, Hiyori sentiu sua força retornar com a raiva e violência que lhe eram tão familiares, aproximando-se passo a passo, lentamente, de Gin, que esperava com algo entre calma curiosidade e cuidadoso temor atrás de Shinji. Ele ainda sorria, no entanto, e Hiyori sorriu também, um esgar animalesco e um tanto assustador, tão predatório e maligno quanto a natureza mal escondida do garoto. Quando ela finalmente parou, tão próxima que podia ver sua respiração fazendo as pontas do cabelo prateado de Gin oscilar para frente e para trás, ele parecia estar esperando uma surra de magnitudes apocalípticas.

Hiyori detestava desapontar.

- Vamos ver quem vai ser partido ao meio agora, seu moleque atrevido.

* * *

A noite estava calma e agradável. Em seus aposentos, Aizen encarava com curiosidade velada o garoto sentado diante dele. Ele não estava segurando uma xícara de chá, no entanto, pois sua mão direita tinha sido enfaixada, assim como todo o braço, até o ombro. A outra estava no chão, ajudando-o a se manter firme, impedindo-o de despencar feito uma fruta madura. Sua postura estava diferente também, o que era compreensível, com duas costelas quebradas e todos aqueles hematomas. O pior dano, no entanto, tinha sido feito ao rosto do garoto. Bem, pelo menos ele estava acostumado a andar de olhos fechados. Seria realmente difícil abri-los, inchados do jeito que estavam, pelos próximos dias. O mais doloroso para Gin, no entanto, deviam ser os lábios. Os dentes quebrados estavam crescendo de volta, graças ao esforço de Unohana, mas até os poderes dela tinham limites, e com todos aqueles cortes e hematomas, era impossível para o garoto sorrir. Devia ser terrível para ele, e Aizen tinha certeza de que Hiyori tinha feito de propósito. Se aquele era o caso, a garota era realmente de uma crueldade inimaginável. Quanto à sua força, bem, aquilo estava fora de questão. Não era qualquer um que conseguia fazer aquilo com Gin, embora Aizen acreditasse que, se o garoto tivesse reagido, o resultado teria sido diferente.

E aquilo, de fato, era o mais intrigante. Gin não reagira. Apesar do seu admirável instinto de preservação e sua natural tendência à crueldade e violência, Gin nada fizera enquanto a garota, usando apenas aquelas mãos ridiculamente minúsculas, quebrava cada osso de seu corpo.

Aizen se perguntou, pela primeira vez, se tinha escolhido a pessoa certa para servi-lo como seu vice-capitão. Ah, Hiyori o tinha intrigado e interessado no começo, mas ele sempre acreditara que ela era ligada demais à falsa moral do Gotei 13 em geral, e a Shinji em particular, para tornar-se uma seguidora minimamente confiável. Agora, no entanto...

Ele nunca tinha pensado que poderia atrair Hiyori para a sua órbita, e através dela, a arma que o protegeria tanto da possível traição de Gin quanto da inevitável fúria de Shinji, quando os planos de Aizen viessem à tona.

Um gemido combalido trouxe sua atenção de volta ao presente, e Aizen encarou o garoto destroçado com uma razoável dose de compaixão. Ele gostava de Gin, de certa forma, do jeito como se gosta de um cachorrinho de estimação surpreendentemente eficiente que lhe faz companhia e obedece às suas ordens, mas que poderia muito bem abandoná-lo por alguém que lhe oferecesse um osso maior.

- Por que você não lutou de volta? Tenho certeza de que é forte o suficiente para dominar Sarugaki-fukutaichou.

Os músculos do rosto do garoto se torceram dolorosamente, no que Aizen identificou como uma tentativa de sorriso.

- Eu estava zangado, Aizen-sama. Se tivesse começado a lutar contra Hiyori-chan, provavelmente não conseguiria parar, e então ela seria destruída. E eu sei que você não quer isso, quer, Aizen-sama?

Aizen pensou na força de Hiyori, na sua raiva, na sua crueldade. Acima de tudo, ele pensou na sua influência sobre Hirako Shinji e Ichimaru Gin. Na influência que ela deveria ter também sobre Urahara Kisuke, sobre Kirio Hikifune. Hiyori podia não ser a pessoa mais poderosa que ele já vira, mas certamente estava ligada a um número surpreendente de pessoas que poderiam se revelar verdadeiros obstáculos no caminho de Aizen rumo ao poder.

- Não, acho que não.

Dessa vez o garoto conseguiu sorrir, embora o gesto fosse ainda mais perturbador, considerando a sua boca desdentada.

- Eu também não, Aizen-sama. Hiyori é bonita quando está descansando. Mas ela é ainda mais bonita depois de ser beijada.

* * *

No telhado do laboratório da Décima Segunda Divisão, duas sombras muito silenciosas aproveitavam a quietude e o ar fresco e limpo da noite. Hiyori observava a lua deitada, as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça servindo-lhe de travesseiro e os pensamentos rodeando, ligeiramente perdidos, imagens de garotos sorridentes de cabelo prateado e homens calmos e sérios, ligeiramente jocosos, que lhe pareceriam para sempre simples e belos. Kisuke, por sua vez, observava Hiyori, sentado e com os cotovelos pousados sobre os joelhos.

- Pare de olhar para mim, idiota.

- Desculpe. Estou aliviado por você estar bem. Foi uma missão perigosa.

Hiyori ergueu o corpo ligeiramente, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos ossudos e encarando seu capitão com incredulidade.

- Está louco? Eu fiz o que qualquer moleque de recados poderia ter feito.

- Mas não foi tão fácil assim, foi? Shinji não estava, e você passou mais de um dia com o pacote. E isso não te fez bem.

Hiyori deu de ombros.

- Pode me compensar com um aumento, se quiser.

- Um aumento? Eu deveria é descontar o seu salário. Você sabia que Unohana fez a Décima Segunda Divisão pagar pelo tratamento de Ichimaru Gin? Como se o nosso orçamento já não fosse apertado demais para tudo o que fazemos por aqui.

- Você não teria problemas com o orçamento se não gastasse todo o dinheiro nesses seus brinquedos malucos e ilegais.

- Não machuque meus sentimentos, Hiyori-san, eu tenho muito orgulho dos meus brinquedos.

- Bem, você devia se livrar desse. Ele é _realmente_ perigoso.

- Não se preocupe, já pensei num jeito de controlá-lo melhor.

- Não estou falando disso. Ele tem outros poderes, não tem?

Kisuke franziu a testa, tentando entender aonde Hiyori queria chegar, embora fosse difícil decifrar sua expressão agora que ela tinha virado o rosto de volta para a lua. Obviamente, ela desconfiava de que ele tinha dado algum outro poder ao seu _brinquedo_, sem avisá-la. Era o tipo de coisa, Kisuke tinha que admitir, que ele seria bem capaz de fazer, embora não tivesse feito, pelo menos não dessa vez. Ah, o cientista sabia que Hiyori desconfiava dele, e ela estava certa em fazê-lo. Ainda assim, magoava um pouco. A verdade era, bem, que ele gostava da sua vice-capitã. Ela era um pesadelo, claro, mas era também honesta, e forte, e simplesmente... Pura. E não havia como não gostar de algo tão bom, do qual ele próprio era tão irreversivelmente desprovido.

E ele estava feliz porque a inocência corrupta e selvagem de Hiyori tinha sobrevivido às adversidades de mais um dia.

- Não foi a minha invenção que fez Ichimaru Gin te achar bonita, Hiyori-san.

A surpresa foi tão forte que Hiyori quase caiu do telhado. Ele segurou um de seus pulsos fininhos e delicados e puxou-a de volta para o seu lado, sorrindo abertamente enquanto um violento tom rosado coloria seu rosto sardento, o brilho prateado da lua fazendo seus cabelos dourados brilhar como um halo angelical na noite escura. Não, Hiyori não precisava de invenções malucas para parecer bela. Claro, ela não tinha nem de longe o esplendor felino e sensual de Yoruichi, mas Kisuke não podia deixar de pensar que, com seus olhos magnificamente complexos, as sardas pontilhando o adorável nariz arrebitado e a massa rebelde de cabelos dourados caindo sobre seus ombros delicados, ela era a garota mais bonita do mundo. Aquilo era, ele imaginava, mais ou menos o que pais deviam sentir pelas suas filhas. Kisuke se perguntava se todos os pais sentiam tanta vontade de bater nos garotos que beijavam suas filhas quanto ele sentia de bater em Ichimaru Gin. Se bem que, pelo relatório de Unohana, o garoto tinha apanhado o suficiente para compensar por dez beijos roubados de filhas queridas.

- Você está pensando em bobagem, não está? Pare de pensar em bobagem, seu idiota.

- Estou pensando se você gostou do seu primeiro beijo.

Kisuke não pôde deixar de rir dos protestos inflamados de Hiyori, nem mesmo quando ela conseguiu atravessar as suas defesas – sinceramente, ela estava ficando boa demais naquilo – e acertar um soco certeiro no seu nariz. Nem quando o soco seguinte atingiu o seu olho, ou quando o chute acertou sua canela em cheio, e ele acabou rolando pelo telhado e caindo bem em cima de um arbusto espinhoso. Bem, aí ele parou de rir.

- Hiyori-san, me ajuuuuuude.

Do alto do telhado, Hiyori cruzou os braços sobre o peito, vitoriosa e indomável.

- Sofra, velho pervertido.

Kisuke teve tempo apenas de soltar mais um gemido antes de Hiyori desaparecer na noite escura. E talvez ele estivesse delirando por causa da dor, mas parecia que ela desaparecera na direção da Quinta Divisão.

Ele devia estar delirando.

* * *

Mas ele não estava delirando. Hiyori tinha, de fato, desaparecido na direção da Quinta Divisão, e o motivo era muito simples. Kisuke, afinal, não era o único velho na vida de Hiyori, e nem mesmo o único velho pervertido, infelizmente. Havia outro, e a garota tinha a impressão de que ela lhe devia uma visita e uma explicação. Ou talvez ela simplesmente estivesse, de fato, cansada de fazer sempre a coisa certa.

Ela conhecia o caminho tão bem que poderia segui-lo vendada, surda, muda ou rastejando em seus minutos finais de vida, se necessário fosse. Felizmente, aquele não era o caso, e Hiyori chegou rapidamente à porta do quarto onde Hirako Shinji passava suas noites.

Normalmente, ela teria simplesmente chutado a porta até ela se abrir ou cair destroçada no chão, o que acontecesse primeiro. Aquelas, no entanto, ela tinha que admitir, eram circunstâncias especiais. Cuidadosamente, um tanto incomodada com a estranheza do gesto e com a proximidade dos quartos do vice-capitão e do terceiro em comando da Quinta Divisão, Hiyori bateu à porta, uma, duas, três vezes. Através das finas paredes de papel de arroz, ela ouviu os sons de um corpo se livrando de cobertores e passos no chão de madeira. A porta de arrastou então, num gesto rápido e resoluto. Hiyori notou, com uma dor estranha e surda mergulhando em suas entranhas, que Shinji não estivera adormecido, como devia estar àquela hora, e que ele não estava olhando para ela, como devia fazer, como sempre fazia.

- Você errou de porta. O quarto ao qual você deve estar interessada em fazer uma visita noturna é o próximo à esquerda. Boa noite.

Shinji fez menção de fechar a porta, mas Hiyori simplesmente empurrou-o e entrou no quarto familiar e escuro, iluminado apenas pela lua que entrava pela janela aberta. O cheiro de Shinji, entranhado nos lençóis, nas paredes, no chão e em cada objeto daquele quarto, assaltou os seus sentidos, e ela precisou de um milésimo de segundo para se recuperar antes de girar sobre os calcanhares e encará-lo. Ele tinha se virado também, e fechado a porta atrás de si, mas continuava sem olhar para ela.

- Não estou interessada em visita noturna nenhuma. Só vim aqui para te dizer uma coisa.

- Se você quer a minha permissão para se relacionar com o garoto, pode esquecer. Não me importo com o que _você_ faz, mas preciso do meu terceiro em comando inteiro, e isso vai ser difícil se ele começar a andar com você.

Ele estava sendo um idiota completo, e era melhor que mais tarde, quando a raiva passasse, ele apreciasse o fato de que ela conseguira juntar calma suficiente para não surrá-lo até a morte como a maldita prova de amor que era.

- Não preciso da sua permissão para nada, seu imbecil. Se eu quisesse me _relacionar_ com aquele moleque idiota, eu me relacionaria, e você não teria nada a ver com isso. Mas acontece que eu não quero.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, uma expressão de estranha contrariedade em seu rosto, e Shinji levantou o seu para encará-la pela primeira vez desde o momento em que a arrancara dos braços de seu precioso terceiro em comando para encarar a desorientação inebriada de seus olhos e os seus lábios inchados, vermelhos e brilhantes como a mais tentadora das frutas.

- Não era o que parecia hoje de manhã.

Quando tudo aquilo passasse, ela ia bater tanto em Shinji que seria preciso arranjar um novo capitão para a Quinta Divisão.

- Você acha que eu _gostei_ de ser beijada por Ichimaru? _Ichimaru_, Shinji?

Ele engoliu em seco, mordendo o lábio inferior, o cabelo caindo ao seu redor numa cortina sedosa e dourada estupidamente perfeita. Era realmente injusto que ele conseguisse ficar com o cabelo assim mesmo depois de horas rolando entre os lençóis, sem conseguir dormir porque ela lhe tirara o sono.

- Sim, é exatamente o que eu acho.

A voz dele soou dura e ressentida, tão estupidamente infantil que ela deu um passo à frente para socá-lo antes de conseguir se controlar. Mas ela conseguiu, e engoliu a raiva, e encontrou alguma coisa dentro de si que a fez olhar bem nos olhos de Shinji, com honestidade e vulnerabilidade suficientes para desarmá-lo por um segundo.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Kisuke disse a mesma coisa hoje à noite.

- Não quero saber o que você anda fazendo com _Urahara_, além de Ichimaru.

- Idiota, pare de falar bobagens, você vai se arrepender disso quando a sua raiva passar. E pare de me interromper, ou vou bater tanto em você que a surra de Ichimaru vai parecer um carinho de mãe.

Shinji cruzou os braços, uma expressão petulante em seu rosto tão obviamente roubada _dela_ que Hiyori quase sorriu. Depois, ela se lembrou do que tinha a dizer, e o sorriso morreu, substituído por uma careta contrariada e um calor profundo subindo furtivamente pelo seu rosto.

- Kisuke me perguntou se eu gostei do meu primeiro beijo. Ouviu bem o que eu disse? Meu _primeiro_ beijo. Meu primeiro beijo foi com Ichimaru Gin. Bem, dane-se, essa coisa de se importar com primeiro beijo é para garotinhas românticas e imbecis. E bem, sim, eu meio que gostei. Quero dizer, fez cócegas, e as mãos dele eram frias, e eu realmente não queria beijar _Ichimaru Gin_, mas há coisas piores.

- Se é isso que você tem a dizer, mais uma vez, você errou de porta.

Dessa vez Hiyori enfiou a sandália na cara de Shinji, porque sim, ela meio que gostava dele – mais do que de _Ichimaru Gin_, pelo menos – e sim, ela gostaria de fazer as coisas direito pelo menos daquela vez, mas ela não era santa e Shinji estava sendo um idiota, e ele se precisava de uma sandália na cara para ficar quieto e ouvi-la, então ele ganharia uma sandália na cara, diabos.

- Quer calar a boca e me ouvir? O que eu quero dizer, de verdade, é que... É que apesar de não ter sido totalmente horrível, eu tive, o tempo todo, a impressão de que ele estava fazendo alguma coisa errada. Porque a sensação foi... Bem, eu não sei como deveria ser um beijo, mas eu não acho que deveria ser como foi, Shinji.

Shinji a encarou, um tanto aturdido, olhos piscando muito rapidamente e uma expressão curiosamente incrédula em seu rosto.

- Você veio aqui para dizer que meu terceiro em comando beija mal? Hiyori, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Não sei o que anda acontecendo na sua Divisão com aquele maluco pervertido do Urahara, mas a técnica do beijo certamente não é algo que esteja incluído no currículo que ensinamos aqui na Quinta Div...

E então os punhos de Hiyori estavam fechados sobre o colarinho das roupas de Shinji, fazendo-o abaixar-se com uma força brutal, e todo o peso dela estava apoiado nas pontas de seus pés, e no meio do caminho seus lábios se encontraram.

Beijar Hirako Shinji não foi nem um pouco como beijar Ichimaru Gin.

Ela fora capaz de descrever o beijo de Ichimaru. Cócegas e mãos frias, lábios finos brincando com os seus e a surpresa fazendo seu coração dar um salto e ficar preso na garganta, batendo com a força de mil trovões. Mas se alguém lhe perguntasse como fora beijar Shinji – como Kisuke provavelmente perguntaria, porque Kisuke descobriria inevitavelmente e perguntaria ainda mais inevitavelmente, incapaz de resistir à tentação de torturá-la – ela simplesmente... Não haveria palavras para descrever, porque nada que ela pudesse dizer chegaria sequer perto da realidade.

Ela poderia dizer, talvez, que seu coração não se limitara a pular ou bater como mil trovões, porque ele virara de fato o trovão, um único e infinito trovão ressoando dentro dela com força suficiente para matá-la. Ela poderia dizer que não houvera cócegas, apenas uma onda descomunal afundando-a e trazendo de volta à tona, e de volta às profundas do mar e à superfície novamente, um ciclo de ir e vir que era mais natural do que a própria morte em que eles viviam. E havia outras coisas mais fáceis de dizer, como que depois de alguns segundos eles descobriram como lidar com a diferença de altura ou o modo como o nariz dele ou os cabelos dela se enfiavam no caminho o tempo todo, ou que as mãos de Shinji não ficaram em seu pescoço e seu queixo, porque ele jamais seria capaz de sequer tentar prendê-la, mas que ele certamente fizera de tudo para memorizá-la inteira com mãos que eram quentes e grandes, tão firmes e poderosas quanto pareciam, e dotadas da capacidade única de com um único toque tirar algo de dentro dela que não tinha nome nem explicação, como se todas as suas preocupações de dissolvessem e não houvesse regras no mundo, e tudo o que existisse fosse ele e ela, e a dolorosa loucura de estar em seus braços. E ela não diria nunca, nem sob tortura, que suas próprias mãos tinham explorado e vagado com ainda mais ousadia que as de Shinji, sentindo pele e pêlos e ossos e músculos com uma ousadia que era tão embaraçosa quanto desconhecida, desatando o nó que fechava suas roupas de dormir e fazendo com insuspeitado instinto a roupa deslizar por ombros largos e fortes, escorregar pelos músculos suaves de seus braços e cair no chão como uma poça d'água.

E então ele se afastara, com um suspiro trêmulo e um grunhido que parecia profundamente doloroso, quando as mãos dela tocaram o cós de suas calças, que só não tinham caído junto com o resto das roupas porque eles não estavam mais de pé, e sim meio sentados, meio deitados, no futon onde Shinji passara tantas horas se revirando e remoendo, pensando no amor secreto de Sarugaki Hiyori e seu terceiro em comando. O que era completamente absurdo, ele admitia agora.

Absurda, também, era a sua posição, praticamente nu no seu futon, suado, ofegante, pulsando dolorosamente de desejo e com os cabelos irreparavelmente desalinhados, com a vice-capitã de Kisuke Urahara, que tivera seu primeiro beijo naquele dia, montada sobre as suas pernas, cabelos soltos numa desordem selvagem, olhos enevoados numa ânsia confusa, rubor espalhando-se violentamente do seu colo delicado até as pontas de suas orelhas, e o uniforme externo jogado a metros dali, apenas a yukata branca interna, completamente descomposta, protegendo os restos de sua precária e inocente modéstia de garota.

E ela só viera ali para ter o seu segundo – não, dane-se, primeiro, Ichimaru Gin simplesmente não contava – beijo.

Com mais um grunhido doloroso, e afogando internamente os protestos da voz que vinha das regiões mais baixas do seu corpo, Shinji afastou Hiyori cuidadosamente de si, deitando-a ao seu lado. Ela aceitou tudo silenciosamente, provavelmente entendendo também que eles tinham ido longe demais, desviando seus olhos tumultuados dos dele e fechando a yukata branca para fazer desaparecer o excesso de pele exposta em seu colo. Ele procurou suas próprias roupas, mas as pequenas mãos de Hiyori pousaram sobre as suas, e seu rosto estava levantado de novo com um ar admiravelmente decidido.

- Você se importa? Eu sei que... Eu vou me comportar, juro, mas eu quero sentir você.

Shinji sentiu, mortificado, um calor violento cobrir seu rosto. Claro, dava pra imaginar que Hiyori seria o tipo de garota capaz de deixar um homem de centenas de anos de idade envergonhado como um garotinho de treze anos ao ser pego no seu quarto com figuras eróticas. Fingindo que estava escuro demais para Hiyori ver seu rosto, Shinji se acomodou ao lado dela, trazendo-a pra junto do peito e beijando sua cabeça dourada.

- Você, se comportar? Por favor, como se eu acreditasse que um macaco demoníaco como você fosse capaz de um segundo de bom comportamento.

- Você parece gostar bastante de mim, considerando que eu sou um maçado demoníaco. Idiota.

- Cale a boca e durma, sua criatura infernal.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Hiyori pareceu realmente aceitar um conselho, ajustando-se melhor à posição e pousando a cabeça sobre o ombro de Shinji, uma das mãos acariciando distraidamente a trilha de pêlos macios e dourados que levava às calças dele.

- Ei, Shinji.

Ou não.

- O que foi, garota dos infernos?

- Você pode dizer que só parou porque está sendo nobre e fazendo a coisa certa, mas sabe o que eu acho? Você só está com vergonha de eu descobrir que você é _realmente_ careca.

Ele tentou agarrá-la, mas Hiyori foi mais rápida, pulando para fora do seu alcance. O movimento fez a yukata mal amarrada exibir uma considerável quantidade de pele, mas a garota ignorou tranqüilamente o acontecimento, rindo diabolicamente enquanto enfiava o uniforme amarrotado e dava o fora do seu quarto, deixando para trás um Shinji completamente sozinho e desconsolado. Bem, ele supunha que ela não podia passar a noite ali mesmo, ou Kisuke notaria alguma coisa e os infernizaria até o fim dos tempos. E era melhor que ela fosse embora mesmo, ou ele não conseguiria dormir nem por um único segundo.

Shinji acomodou-se melhor entre os lençóis que ainda tinham o cheiro e o calor de Hiyori. Bem, não havia por que ficar chateado. Pensando bem, as coisas tinham acontecido do melhor jeito possível.

Além disso, aquelas paredes de papel de arroz eram _realmente_ finas, e Hiyori não era a mais silenciosa das garotas. Shinji esperava que Ichimaru tivesse ouvido tudo.

* * *

N.A:

_Algumas coisas a respeito desse conto_

_- Ele é longo pra caramba, eu sei. Fazer o quê?_

_- Eu não tenho religião e, portanto, sinto-me plenamente livre para brincar com a idéia de Shinji e Hiyori perdendo a inocência no Jardim do Éden que é o Seireitei graças à influência da adorável serpente Ichimaru Gin. Se algum de meus adoráveis leitores, no entanto, é de fato religioso, saiba que minha intenção não é de maneira alguma ofender._

_- Estou feliz com essa história. Ela tem minhas pessoas mais favoritas do mundo todo em Bleach – Hiyori, Shinji, Kisuke, Gin, Aizen. E ainda aparições brinde de Mayuri e Akon, embora não consiga imaginar alguém que goste deles. Além disso, eu adoro fazer o Shinji e a Hiyori darem uns amassos, embora raramente encontre um jeito de fazer isso sem que a coisa toda pareça forçada e mal caracterizada. Acho que consegui fazer tudo direitinho dessa vez, mas adoraria saber a opinião de vocês. Gostaria de saber o que acharam também da caracterização do Ichimaru. Eu o amo, amo, amo de paixão, mas nunca tentei escrevê-lo, e não sei se saiu bom. O que acham?_

_- Ainda em relação à caracterização do Gin – obviamente, ele não está perdidamente apaixonado por Hiyori, nem nada assim. É apenas o Gin. Ele gosta de observar pessoas, e provavelmente pararia para observar Hiyori se a visse dormindo um dia no meio da Quinta Divisão. Ele provavelmente se divertiria com o temperamento dela, e gostaria de provocá-la. Ele é maluco o suficiente para isso. Além disso, acho que o Ichimaru poderia, de fato, de interessar pela máscara que eu acredito que Hiyori usa. E que a maluquice bizarra de Gin poderia ser suficiente para desarmar Hiyori momentaneamente. Além disso, eu adoro fazer o Shinji sofrer com ciúmes. Sim, eu sou má._

_- A idéia para essa história surgiu, mesmo, de uma conversa minha com uma amiga sobre "o primeiro beijo". Eu gosto de emprestar minhas opiniões às personagens das minhas histórias e, de fato, acredito sinceramente que o primeiro beijo não é tão importante assim, mas se fosse, não contaria se não fosse com alguém de quem você realmente gostasse. Porque claro, beijar é legal. Meio tipo frango. Agora beijar alguém de quem você realmente gosta... Oh, man. Enfim, minha amiga não ficou convencida, talvez porque eu não me lembre tão bem assim do meu primeiro beijo. Ele foi há tempo pra caramba. Eu sou velha, afinal de contas. Mas enfim, e vocês? Convencidos?_

_Reviews, please, e saudações!_


End file.
